She Will Be Loved
by shiorinsan
Summary: "...Kau pekerja keras. Kau memiliki kekkei-genkai yang unik. Kau mempunyai pemandian air panas yang bagus. Kau cantik..." Aku menciumnya kembali. Ciuman panas yang kupastikan tak akan pernah ia lupakan.- Dedicated For GHARALS
1. Chapter 1

**Halooo! Cerita ini saya persembahkan untuk karakter favorit saya di Naruto, Hinata Hyuuga, yang berulang tahun hari ini~ sekaligus juga untuk event pertama GaaHina FC, GHARALS (Gaara Hinata Adolescence Romance in A Love Song). yeyey!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishomoto, judul cerita ini berdasarkan lagu punya Maroon 5 dengan judul yang sama :)**

**Warning : 1st POV! **

**Enjoyyy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_What Lies Behind Her Timid Appearance..._

Entah apa yang sudah merasukiku sampai aku mau mengikuti si gadis berambut pink ke ruangan yang dipenuhi bau antiseptik ini.

Guci sudah kulepas dan kuletakkan di samping meja periksa. Sementara aku, duduk di meja periksa yang dingin itu. Aku tak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku masuk ruang periksa rumah sakit. Malah sepanjang ingatanku, aku sama sekali tak pernah masuk ruang periksa. Ikut inspeksi kesehatan rutin untuk shinobi saja gak pernah.

Berkat shukaku dengan perlindungan pasirnya yang dua puluh empat jam sehari, sepanjang hidupku aku hanya pernah dua kali pergi ke rumah sakit. Dua-duanya dengan luka berat. Yang pertama saat aku terluka melawan Naruto. Dan yang kedua setelah aku melawan Seimei. Tapi saat ini... Gara-gara sesuatu yang sepele aku harus kembali kesini lagi.

Dahiku sedikit mengernyit saat gadis di hadapanku ini terus-terusan mengoceh tentang pekerjaannya di tempat itu. Aku ingin sekali memberitahunya bahwa aku sama sekali tak tertarik mendengar berapa banyak shinobi yang ia rawat setiap hari, ataupun berapa banyak operasi penting yang ia lakukan tiap harinya. Aku sama sekali tak peduli.

Tapi demi kesopanan dan juga posisiku sebagai seorang Kazekage, serta mengingat betapa pentingnya arti gadis ini bagi sahabatku, Naruto, aku menahan diri agar tidak mengeluarkan komentar-komentar pedas.

Sekarang... bisakah seseorang mengingatkanku lagi mengapa aku berada disini?

"Wah, kelihatannya kami kehabisan kapas disini." Ia berkacak pinggang sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Apa saja _sih _yang dilakukan orang-orang dari bagian perlengkapan? Kenapa mereka bisa membiarkan ruangan ini kehabisan kapas?" omelnya.

Aku hanya menatapnya pasif tanpa berkomentar sedikitpun. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Ini saja pertama kalinya aku berada disini.

"Tunggu sebentar disini ya, Gaara. Aku akan ke ruangan penyimpanan untuk mengambil kapas." Gadis berambut pink itu menunjukkan senyuman semanis gula sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Aku menghela napas, dan memejamkan mata. Bau antiseptik yang menyengat membuat kepalaku sakit. Tidak hanya baunya, aku bahkan tak menyukai ruangan tersebut. Ruangan itu putih. Dindingnya putih, perabotannya putih, meja tempatku duduk putih, dan keramik lantainya pun putih. Warna putih terlalu cemerlang, membuat mataku sakit. Aku lebih memilih warna cokelat pasir, atau... warna merah.

Mengapa gadis itu harus meninggalkanku di ruangan ini?

Aku bahkan tak tahu semua ini salah siapa. Aku berniat membeli bunga sebagai oleh-oleh untuk sang Hokage. Naruto bersama temannya si rambut pink menemaniku. Saat di toko bunga Yamanaka, gadis itu menawarkanku untuk memilih bunganya langsung dari _greenhouse_-nya. Namun, saat sedang memilih bunga, Naruto yang tak bisa diam mencoba-coba pestisida yang Yamanaka gunakan untuk membunuh hama. Si gadis pink memarahinya dan memberikan pukulan yang telak di punggungnya. Akibat pukulan tersebut, Naruto yang masih memegang kaleng pestisida tanpa sengaja melepaskan kaleng tersebut. Kaleng itu pun terlempar ke udara dan tutupnya terbuka. Isi kaleng itu pun serta merta tumpah melumuri wajahku yang berada di tempat yang salah pada waktu yang salah.

Untungnya hanya kulit wajahku yang terkena cairan beracun tersebut. Kalau sampai mataku buta karena terkena cairan itu, aku tak bisa menjamin apa yang terjadi di _greenhouse _si Yamanaka. Ah bukan, aku bahkan tak bisa menjamin apa yang terjadi pada Konoha. Meskipun setahun sudah berlalu sejak shukaku dikeluarkan dari tubuhku, namun sampai saat ini aku masih belajar mengendalikan amarahku. Aku sadar bahwa selama ini sumber kemarahanku berasal dari diriku sendiri. Kehadiran shukaku disana hanya seperti katalis supaya amarahku dapat tersalurkan dengan cara merusak sesuatu di sekitarku. Hidup bersama dua orang kakak seperti Temari dan Kankurou merupakan latihan kesabaran yang bagus. Namun belum cukup bagus untuk membuatku tetap sabar bila mataku buta karena hal konyol seperti pestisida.

Seperti yang kuduga, Naruto, Yamanaka, dan Haruno langsung panik melihat wajahku. Aku tak tahu wajahku berbentuk seperti apa sekarang. Tapi menilai dari ekspresi horor di wajah ketiga orang itu, pasti wajahku terlihat sangat mengerikan. Aku tak ingin mengakuinya, tapi sebenarnya kulitku yang terkena cairan tersebut terasa lumayan perih. Namun tidak seperih itu sampai aku harus jatuh lalu mengerang sambil berguling-guling di lantai. Tidak, gak mungkin aku melakukannya.

Di antara ketiga orang tersebut, Haruno-lah yang pertama kali sadar dari kepanikannya dan langsung menarikku ke arah rumah sakit pusat Konohagakure. Aku setengah menduga ia akan membawaku ke Hokage. Maksudku, yang terluka disini 'kan seorang Kazekage, pemimpin dari desa lain, aku punya hak untuk mendapat perawatan dari ahli medis nomor satu di desa itu yang kebetulan Hokage mereka, ya 'kan?

Tapi tidak. Si Haruno malah membawaku ke ruang periksa lalu secara independen merawatku. Dimana Hokage? Dimana Naruto? Dan yang paling penting... DIMANA AJUDANKU?

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri. Ini adalah salah satu cara yang diajarkan Temari. Bila aku mulai merasakan amarahku mengembang, aku harus menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memfokuskannya pada dadaku. Dan sejauh ini hal itu terbukti ampuh.

Temari, kakak sekaligus ajudanku yang bertugas mengawalku bila aku sedang berkunjung ke luar desa, sejak kami menginjak gerbang Konoha keberadaannya tak diketahui. Tebakan terbaikku adalah ia _ngapel _ke tempat si ahli bayangan, si Nara-siapa-itu, aku lupa namanya. Dan sekali Temari sudah menghabiskan waktu dengan orang itu, ia bahkan tak peduli lagi dengan keadaan adiknya, yang kebetulan juga atasannya.

Dasar perempuan.

Sekarang... mana si Haruno?

Aku melihat sekilas jam dinding si seberang ruangan. Sudah sepuluh menit perempuan itu meninggalkanku. Dan dia bahkan belum memulai pengobatan apa-apa. Bukannya seharusnya ia mengobatiku dulu baru mencari kapasnya? Ataukah tanpa kapas pengobatan tak bisa dilakukan? Yang benar saja! Dan Naruto selalu membanggakan bahwa dia ahli medis profesional? Hah!

Atau... Mungkinkah dia ngeri melihat wajahku?

Nah, itu pertanyaan yang bagus. Sejak tadi aku sudah penasaran bagaimana wajahku sebenarnya. Dalam perjalanan kemari beberapa orang juga terkesiap melihat wajahku. Aku tak tahu apakah mereka terkesiap kaget ataukah terkesiap ngeri.

Aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju cermin di atas sebuah wastafel. Aku melihat ke dalamnya, dan seseorang berambut merah melihat kembali ke arahku. Hanya saja... orang tersebut tak terlihat seperti aku. Kulit wajah orang itu terkelupas dan mengeluarkan cairan putih. Beberapa bahkan ada yang mengeluarkan cairan kuning.

Tak heran orang-orang kaget melihatnya.

Mana si Haruno?

Aku menyilangkan kedua lengan.

Apa-apaan ini? Apa satu-satunya perawat di rumah sakit ini hanya si Haruno? Aku mengernyit. Seorang Kazekage tak boleh menggantungkan dirinya pada seorang perempuan yang keberadaannya bahkan tak jelas dimana. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Apalagi luka ini mulai terasa gatal. Aku ingin-ingin-INGIN sekali menggaruknya. Tapi aku teringat dulu Temari pernah berkata sesuatu tentang jangan pernah sekalipun menggaruk kulit yang gatal karena alasan apapun. Begitu kutanya mengapa, ia bilang akan menimbulkan bekas jelek di kulit.

Hmmm... Aku memikirkannya sekali lagi. Lalu mengapa kalau ada bekas jelek di kulitku? Memang siapa yang mau liat?

Baiklah, baiklah, mungkin banyak yang mau melihat wajahku. Temari, Kankurou, Matsuri, Naruto, Dewan, Kage-Kage dari desa lain, orang-orang Sunagakure, banyak sekali. Tapi bukankah orang-orang itu tak melihatku karena wajahku? Mereka melihat posisiku sebagai Kazekage, 'kan? Jadi, tidak masalah bila wajahku jelek, bukan?

Maka tanpa basa-basi aku pun langsung menggaruk luka di wajahku. Oh, rasanya sangat melegakan. Aku menggaruknya sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. Rasanya bikin kecanduan!

Setelah garukan kelima, aku sadar, bukannya membuat lukanya makin membaik, aku membuatnya makin parah. Perihnya makin tak terhankan. Aku melihat di cermin dan melihat kulit pada pipi sebelah kananku sudah terkelupas semua. Meninggalkan cairan berwarna kuning yang bercampur dengan merahnya darah.

Aku harus keluar dari ruangan ini sebelum aku tergoda untuk menggaruk seluruh wajahku.

Maka tanpa mengindahkan pesan Haruno (lagipula siapa gadis itu? Aku Kazekage! Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kumau), aku pun melangkah keluar dari ruang periksa itu. Guci kutinggalkan di dalam ruang periksa. Toh, tak akan ada yang mau mencurinya. Lagipula setelah mendapatkan seorang perawat aku akan kembali lagi.

Koridornya sangat sepi, tak ada orang sama sekali. Aku melihat ke kanan dan kiri. Semuanya terlihat sama saja. Arah mana yang harus kuambil?

Pikiranku terputus ketika aku mendengar bunyi seperti bunyi besi yang jatuh ke lantai dari arah kiri. Aku pun tak bingung lagi harus mengambil arah mana. Ada bunyi, pasti ada orang. Aku mendekati sumber suara tersebut, setiap langkah yang kuambil membuatku dapat mendengar sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang terdengar seperti seorang gadis yang sedang berbicara, atau... _ngedumel _pada dirinya sendiri?

Lebih banyak barang dipindahkan, beberapa jatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi _plop_ lembut, sementara yang lain jatuh berkelontangan di lantai. Aku berdiri menempel pada dinding di sebelah kanan pintu yang terbuka.

Tak diragukan lagi suara-suara tersebut berasal dari pintu yang terbuka itu.

Suara feminin gadis itu terdengar terengah-engah dan bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, aku pun tak bisa menahan lagi keingintahuanku dan mengintip ke dalam.

Ruangan itu sepertinya ruang penyimpanan untuk perlengkapan rumah sakit. Seorang gadis berambut gelap panjang berdiri dengan punggungnya menghadap ke pintu, ia sedang merapikan barang-barang di dalam rak sambil membuang beberapa benda yang tak lagi dibutuhkan ke dalam sebuah baskom di dekat kakinya. Gerakannya kasar dan menghentak-hentak. Ia terlihat marah.

Aku merapatkan tubuhku kembali pada dinding saat gadis itu memutar badannya.

Apa yang sedang kulakukan? Mengapa aku bersembunyi seperti ini?

"Sakura, sakura, sakura... Grrr!" Gadis itu kembali _ngedumel _sambil tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Kenapa sih dia selalu ngebos begitu?"

Aku menyeringai mendengar omelannya tentang Haruno. Cewek ini lumayan lucu.

"Hei, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Suaranya tiba-tiba terdengar manis dibuat-dibuat, sedetik kupikir seseorang menemukanku, tapi begitu sadar itu suara yang dibuat si cewek lucu, aku menghembuskan napas lega. "Aku Sakura. Aku jelek dan jidatku lebar. Tapi semua orang menyukaiku!" kata si gadis penuh sarkasme.

Aku sebenarnya biasa mencuri dengar dari orang-orang, tapi cewek ini jauh lebih menghibur untuk di dengar daripada Temari yang mengomeli Kankurou.

"Ya, aku adalah _Sang_ Sakura Haruno yang sangat jago dalam ninjutsu medis." Gadis itu menekankan suaranya pada kata 'sang', "tapi yang orang lain tak tahu aku payah dalam banyak hal! Aku ga bisa bertarung, aku ga bisa melindungi siapapun." Suaranya perlahan-lahan kembali normal.

"Ihhh, dia bahkan hampir gak pernah pergi misi. Tidak! Daripada ngirim Sakura, mereka malah mengirimku. Mereka mengirimku buat mengerjakan pekerjaan kotor mereka." Kalimat terakhir gadis itu menambah keingintahuanku. Ia melanjutkan lagi.

"Oh jangan! Tangan Sakura ga boleh ternodai darah, ayo kita kirim Hinata aja. Ya ayo kita kirim si cewek pemalu yang selalu diremehkan orang-orang untuk ngerjain misi sisaan." Ia membanting sebuah lemari. "Dan di rumah sakit, suruh aja Hinata ngambil ini itu untuk keperluan Sakura. Hinata ambil kapas! Ambil antiseptik! Kenapa kapas di ruang periksa bisa habis sih?"

Membayangkan tangannya dipenuhi darah, aku merasa harus bicara dengan gadis ini sekarang. Maka aku pun masuk ke ruangan tersebut, namun si gadis yang punggungnya membelakangiku masih tetap berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Mana kutahu! Badanku cuman satu, tanganku cuman dua! Aku gak bisa memastikan semua alat di ruang periksa lengkap!" Ia menjatuhkan benda terakhir ke dalam baskom sebelum berbalik.

Mata kami bertemu.

Aku menyeringai melihat ekspresinya.

Sudah lama aku tak melihat ekspresi itu.

Begitu tak membelakangiku lagi, aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Matanya berwarna pucat, sepucat kulitnya. Dan mata tersebut sedang terbelalak lebar sekarang. Sebelah tangannya sedang memegang setumpukan kapas, sementara tangan yang lain menutupi mulutnya yang terkesiap lebar.

"K-K-Kamu..." Suaranya bergetar, dan aku bisa mengatakan ia pasti takut setengah mati melihatku, apalagi dengan wajah rusak begini. Aku setengah kecewa karena gadis itu tak lagi terdengar marah. Dia berbicara dengan gagap. Suaranya pun terdengar sangat lembut. Menakjubkan bagaimana seseorang bisa berubah begitu signifikan hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit.

Aku pernah bertemu gadis ini. Dia sepupu Neji Hyuuga yang dulu hampir mati saat ujian chuunin. Tampaknya waktu telah memanjangkan rambutnya. Namun wajahnya tetap sama seperti yang kuingat.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?" Kepanikannya yang tiba-tiba membuatku bingung. Aku tak tahu apakah itu hanyalah akting yang dibuat-buat karena ia tahu aku Kazekage, atau memang murni. Aku tak tahu. Tapi setelah bertanya seperti itu ia langsung menjatuhkan kapasnya di meja dan bergegas menghampiriku.

Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajahku saat ia menginspeksi lukaku. "Ya Tuhan ini parah sekali." Ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. "Ini kamu garuk?" Ia menyentuh luka bekas garukanku dengan sentuhan ringan.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku, tak menjawab.

"Kita harus segera mengobatinya." Ia setengah berlari menuju sebuah lemari di pojok ruangan. "Rivanol, rivanol, rivanol... ah ini dia." Ia mengeluarkan sebuah botol besar berwarna putih. "Klindamycin...Klindamycin... umm... nah, ini dia!" Kali ini yang ia keluarkan adalah sebuah kotak berwarna cokelat seukuran genggaman tangannya.

Ia kembali lagi padaku, kemudian bertanya, "Apa lukamu sudah dibersihkan?"

Aku menggeleng.

Ia menggigit bibirnya yang berwarna merah dan kembali lagi ke lemari yang tadi dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol bening. Setelah itu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan tersebut. Matanya berhenti pada sebuah kursi usang yang ditumpuki banyak kardus. Ia menarikku ke arah kursi tersebut. Setelah menyingkirkan semua kardusnya ke lantai ia memberi isyarat supaya aku duduk.

"S-Sebenarnya..." Ia kemudian menuangkan isi botol bening ke dalam sebuah mangkok besi yang mengkilap, lalu mengambil sebuah pinset dan kapas sebelum berlutut di hadapanku. "A-Aku... mmm... lupakan saja." Aku mengernyit. Aku tak suka bila seseorang tak menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Dengan menggunakan pinset, ia mencelupkan kapas ke dalam cairan misterius dalam mangkok. "I-Ini mungkin agak sakit, t-tapi tahan ya?" Ia tersenyum lembut, kemudian menempelkan kapas itu ke wajahku.

Aku menahan napas. Rasanya seperti ditusuk seribu jarum. Aku mencengkeram lengannya. Ia terkesiap, tapi tetap tak berhenti.

"Sssh, sssh, sabar... Ini tak akan lama..." Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajahku saat ia meniupi luka-lukanya. Napasnya berbau seperti vanilla. Mengingatkanku pada permen yang kadang-kadang Temari suka bawakan untukku.

Ia terus membersihkan lukaku meskipun tanganku mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya. Begitu selesai, ia terus meniupi lukaku. Setelah perihnya tak begitu terasa lagi, saat itulah aku sadar aku masih mencengkeram lengannya. Aku pun buru-buru melepaskannya. Dan sedikit merasa bersalah saat melihat bekas biru di pergelangan tangannya yang putih. Hanya sedikit.

"Boleh aku tahu apa yang menyebabkan luka nanah ini?"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku pun berbicara. "Pestisida."

Ia menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Pasti cukup keras hingga membuat luka yang parah begini." Ia mengamati lukaku lagi. "Supaya nanahnya hilang, kita kompres dengan rivanol, ok?"

Aku mengangguk. Pilihan apalagi yang kupunya? Tidak seperti Haruno, gadis di hadapanku ini menawarkan sebuah penyelesaian. Dan itulah yang kubutuhkan sekarang, penyelesaian.

Tapi... mengapa aku mempercayainya? Bagaimana kalau ia menipuku dan malah membuat lukaku makin parah?

Aku memandang tajam punggung gadis itu saat ia berbalik untuk menyiapkan rivanol yang akan dikompres ke wajahku. Tapi, dia 'kan kunoichi Konoha. Dia tak punya alasan apapun untuk menyakitiku. Kecuali dendam pribadi. Dan rasanya aku tak pernah berbuat macam-macam pada Klan Hyuuga yang bisa membuat mereka membenciku.

"Ng... Ngomong-ngomong... K-Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? M-Maksudku... m-memangnya tak ada perawat jaga di depan?"

"Ada. Tapi dia meninggalkanku karena di ruang periksa tak ada kapas."

Gerakan gadis itu terhenti. Ia perlahan-lahan berbalik menghadapku. "S-S-Sakura-san?"

Aku mengangguk perlahan, menikmati momen saat ekspresi gadis itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi syok. "K-K-Kamu pasiennya S-S-Sakura-san?"

Aku mengangguk lagi, tak menjawab.

"K-K-Kalau begitu k-kamu harus kembali ke ruang periksa! S-Sakura-san mungkin menunggumu." Ia membereskan peralatannya dengan gerakan gugup.

Aku berdiri menghampirinya, tanganku menahan lengannya, dan ia menoleh ke arahku. "Obati aku." Aku lebih memilih diobati gadis ini. Dia tidak berbicara hal-hal yang tak penting. Tak seperti Sakura.

Wajahnya memerah. Ia mengangguk, lalu menunduk. Aku pun melepas tangannya dan ia mulai menyiapkan rivanol itu lagi.

Ruangan itu sunyi saat ia mengompres wajahku. Mataku mengawasi wajahnya, dan aku tahu ia tahu aku mengawasinya. "Kenapa kau membenci Sakura?" tanyaku tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

Dia terlihat seperti tersedak oleh udara yang dihirupnya. "A-A-A-Apa?" Warna merah di wajahnya semakin terang.

"Kau mendengarku."

"A-Aku tak membenci Sakura." Ia berbohong. Aku bisa mengatakannya. Matanya melihat ke sebelah kanan. Itu tanda-tanda orang berbohong.

"Ya, kau membencinya. Aku mendengar ocehanmu."

Ia terkesiap. "K-Kamu... m-mencuri dengar?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Pintunya terbuka lebar. Dan aku butuh bantuan."

Ia menunduk malu. "I-Itu bukan urusanmu..." Ia menambahkan tekanan pada kompresannya, membuatku menggertakkan gigi. Ia pun mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Lagipula... K-Kenapa kamu bisa terkena pestisida... eh? M-Maaf... siapa namamu?"

Kali ini aku yang terkejut. Bukan terkejut yang dibuat-buat. Aku terkejut dengan tulus. Jadi dari tadi gadis ini tak mengenaliku? Tapi aku mengenalnya! Masa dia tak mengenaliku?

"Umm... kamu ga mau kasih tau namamu? Hmm... tidak apa-apa. Lagipula nama bukanlah sesuatu yang penting." Ia tersenyum, lalu memandang ke atas. "Seseorang dengan nama yang jelek bisa saja memiliki kepribadian paling menakjubkan di dunia, sementara orang dengan nama bagus... seperti nama bunga... mungkin saja kepribadiannya tak secantik namanya."

Dia pasti mengimplikasikan Sakura.

"Kau benar, Hinata." Aku menyeringai saat melihat wajahnya memerah. Gampang sekali membuat gadis ini memerah. "Apa arti Hinata?"

"Eh... I-Itu artinya... 'tempat yang cerah'," jawabnya malu-malu. "T-Tapi sama sekali tak ada bagian dari diriku yang bisa dikatakan cerah." tambahnya pelan.

Lebih baik nama dengan arti bagus begitu. Daripada namaku... Gaara... artinya jelek.

Setelah beberapa lama, Hinata pun berhenti mengompres wajahku. Setelah ia mengangkat kain putih tersebut, wajahku terasa lebih lega dan dingin, dan yang paling penting tidak gatal lagi.

Hinata mengambil kotak yang tadi ia sebut klindamycin, membukanya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah gelas yang berisi semacam krim. "Ini adalah klindamycin. Selalu digunakan sebagai salep antibiotik untuk luka bernanah seperti lukamu." Ia menjelaskan.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Gadis itu perlahan-lahan mengoleskan salep tersebut, pertama ke bagian pipi yang tadi kugaruk, lalu ia menahan rambutku ke atas saat mengolesi salepnya di dahiku.

"Warna rambutmu... unik sekali. D-Di Konoha j-jarang ada o-orang berambut merah. A-Aku sendiri hanya tau satu orang yang p-punya rambut warna merah," ceritanya sambil terus meratakan salep itu ke seluruh dahiku.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Dia d-dari luar Konoha. Ngomong-ngomong a-aku juga tak pernah melihatmu di sekitar sini. Kamu juga dari luar Konoha, ya?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku memejamkan mata menikmati saat-saat tangan Hinata melumuri wajahku dengan salep yang menyejukkan itu. Tangannya sangat lembut. Sama sekali tak terasa seperti tangan seorang shinobi. Bahkan tangan Temari saja terasa kasar. Karena penasaran, aku kembali meraih pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Kali ini bukan untuk mencengkeramnya dengan kasar. Aku menelusuri kulit tangannya yang tak tertutup lengan jaket menggunakan jari telunjuk. Dan benar saja, kulitnya memang sangat halus. Seperti lilin.

Aku pun bertanya-tanya, apa yang ia lakukan hingga kulitnya bisa seperti itu? Bukankah tadi ia bilang ia selalu membiarkan tangannya dinodai darah?

Mendadak, tanpa peringatan, gerakan gadis itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Aku merengut sebelum membuka mata untuk melihat apa ada sesuatu yang salah. Ternyata si Hyuuga sedang mengernyit sambil mengamati daerah tempat tatoku berada.

"Apa ini... luka juga?"

"Bukan."

Ia kemudian meraba tatoku. Aku tak pernah membiarkan siapapun menyentuhnya sebelumnya, kecuali keluarga ataupun teman yang jumlahnya sangat sedikit di muka bumi ini. Tapi karena saat ini cewek ini sedang mengobatiku, aku memberinya hak istimewa.

Tiba-tiba ia terkesiap dan jatuh terduduk. Gelas klindamycin jatuh terguling di lantai. Matanya terbelalak ngeri menatapku. Sementara aku membalasnya dengan tatapan bingung. Ada apa lagi ini? Tak bisakah gadis itu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tanpa berkelakuan dramatis seperti ini?

"K-Kamu... J-Jangan-jangan... k-kamu... Gaara?"

Aku menatapnya tanpa ekspresi apapun.

Oh, akhirnya dia tahu siapa aku.

Sebelum aku bisa mengatakan apapun untuk mengkonfirmasi dugaannya, sebuah suara melengking dari arah pintu mengagetkan kami. "HINATA! Mana kapas yang dari tadi kuminta? Tahukah kau berapa lama aku..." Kalimatnya terhenti saat pandangannya jatuh padaku. "GAARA! Ya Tuhan dari tadi aku mencari-carimu! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ia masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Matanya berpindah-pindah antara aku dan Hinata.

Lalu ia melihat salep di wajahku, dan ia terbelalak.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

Aku menganggukkan kepala ke arah Hinata. Sejak Haruno masuk, gadis itu terus mundur ke belakang, seakan-akan mencoba menjauhiku. Namun begitu pandangangan Haruno bertemu pandangannya, ia langsung cepat-cepat berdiri. "M-M-Maafkan aku, S-Sakura-san! M-Maafkan kelancangan saya, K-Kazekage-sama!" Ia membungkuk beberapa kali, lalu sebelum aku ataupun Haruno dapat menjawab ia langsung kabur keluar.

"Aku tak percaya ini..." Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Maafkan aku, Gaara. Aku tak seharusnya meninggalkanmu tadi. Tapi saat aku meminta Hinata untuk mencarikan kapas, Nona Tsunade tiba-tiba memanggilku." Ia memungut gelas klindamycin yang tadi dijatuhkan Hinata. "Itu tadi Hinata Hyuuga. Dia disini untuk membantu-bantu bagian perlengkapan."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis. "Maksudmu?"

"Dia bukan perawat."

Butuh beberapa detik bagiku untuk mencerna kalimat tersebut. Oke, lalu mengapa kalau si Hinata Hyuuga bukan perawat? Aku berpikir sebentar. Kalau dia bukan perawat, berarti dia tidak mengerti cara merawat orang. Dan kalau ia tak mengerti cara merawat orang... BAGAIMANA IA BISA TAHU CARA MERAWAT LUKAKU TADI?

"Kau yakin?" Aku berdiri dari kursi, kemudian mengambil gelas klindamycin dari tangan Haruno. "Karena lukaku terasa jauh lebih baik setelah diobatinya." Aku pun kembali mengoleskan salep tersebut ke wajahku. Haruno mencoba membantuku, tapi aku menepis tangannya. "Kalau dia tak disini tadi, aku mungkin sudah menggaruk lepas kulit wajahku."

"Klindamycin memang tindakan yang tepat. Tapi tanpa latihan yang benar, penggunaan obat-obat seperti ini bisa berbahaya!" Haruno mencoba membela dirinya.

Aku tak mendengarkannya. Setelah memastikan seluruh wajahku telah diolesi klindamycin, aku tak lagi punya keperluan di rumah sakit. Saatnya pergi memilih bunga lagi.

Saat aku berjalan keluar, Haruno mencegahku. "Perawatan lukamu juga harus diselingi dengan antibiotik oral! Kau harus minum..." Aku mengangkat sebelah tangan menghentikannya.

"Aku mengerti."

Dan aku pun berbalik keluar menuju ruang periksa tempat aku meninggalkan guciku tadi. Ya, aku mengerti apa yang Haruno katakan. Kalau tidak, aku hanya perlu bertanya pada si Hyuuga. Entah mengapa aku merasa lebih senang bila gadis lucu itu yang menjelaskannya padaku.

* * *

><p><strong>Yak, itu dia chapter pertama. Cerita ini akan terdiri dari empat bagian dan tiap chapter akan diupload enam hari sekali. Chapter terakhir akan diupload pas ultahnya Gaara :D<strong>

**Lalu... aku ga gitu yakin kalo kena pestisida bisa bikin luka separah lukanya Gaara. hahaha. Gapapa lah yaa, namanya juga fiksi. Aku ga nerima komentar medis apapun yaa. mihihihi. Oh and also, nama-nama obat yang digunakan disini sepenuhnya rekayasa. Ga beneran. ok ok? :D**

**Kritik, saran, opini kalian sangat ditunggu loh!**

**Ikutin terus yaa cerita ini~**

**xoxo**  
><strong>shiorinsan<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Merry christmas untuk yang merayakan,,, dan happy holiday! xoxo<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedicated for GHARALS (Gaara Hinata Adolescence Romance in A Love Song)**

* * *

><p><strong>Interlude<strong>

Dua hari sudah berlalu sejak insiden di _greenhouse _Yamanaka serta perjumpaanku dengan si gadis Hyuuga. Wajahku masih belum sembuh, tentu saja. Mengabaikan anjuran Haruno untuk minum obat dan mengoleskan klindamycis membuat proses penyembuhannya berjalan begitu lama. Bukannya aku mau wajahku tak sembuh dan terus-terusan begini... hanya saja sejak mendengar si Hyuuga marah-marah, aku merasa diriku tersugesti. Aku tak lagi melihat Haruno sebagai salah satu objek kasih sayang Naruto. Sekarang aku lebih melihatnya sebagai objek kebencian si Hyuuga.

Padahal gadis itu tak berniat mempengaruhiku, tapi secara tak sadar kata-katanya malah menempel di kepalaku. Aku harus bertanya padanya alasan mengapa ia membenci si Haruno. Kalau tidak bisa-bisa aku membenci pacar Naruto tanpa sebab yang jelas. Dia pasti tak akan senang.

Saat bertemu, Hokage sangat kaget dan nyaris tak percaya melihat wajahku. Walaupun ia kelihatannya tak keberatan dengan tampilan baruku, namun dalam setiap kesempatan ia selalu menyatakan betapa sayangnya wajahku yang mulus menjadi ternodai. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu mendengar komentarnya. Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku tak peduli bila wajahku jadi jelek. Toh, aku tak akan mati bila wajahku terus-terusan seperti ini.

Lain Hokage, lain pula Temari. Perempuan itu sangat-sangat berlebihan. Ia berteriak kaget saat melihat wajahku. Dan aku yakin teriakannya mungkin mengagetkan satu Konohagakure. Ia mengomeliku, menceramahiku, menguliahiku, membawa-bawa masa lalu, mempermasalahkan masa depan. Aku harus menendangnya keluar dari kamarku malam itu supaya aku bisa tidur. Untung keesokan paginya ia sudah bisa menerima kenyataan mengenai wajahku. Hanya saja, menggantikan Haruno, sekarang ia yang ribut mengocehiku supaya minum obat.

Dasar perempuan.

Pagi itu, setelah sarapan dan merecokiku, seperti biasa Temari langsung pergi ke rumah pacarnya. Seharusnya ia mengawalku, namun ia percaya aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku heran bagaimana ia masih bisa berpikir seperti itu sementara wajahku sudah jadi korban.

Tapi aku tak begitu mempermasalahkannya. Toh ada atau tak ada Temari, pestisida itu pasti masih akan tetap mengenai wajahku.

Setelah pertemuanku dengan Hokage hari itu selesai, aku sadar tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan sepanjang hari itu. Sebenarnya Hokage menawarkanku pergi ke tempat pemandian air panas favoritnya. Ia bilang dengan menyebutkan namanya aku bisa mendapat pelayanan kelas satu dengan gratis. Tawaran yang menarik. Tapi...

Aku mendongak ke atas. Mataku meyipit karena teriknya sinar matahari.

Panas-panas begini siapa sih yang mau mandi air panas? Mungkin aku akan mengambil tawaran si Hokage nanti malam saat suhu udara sudah lebih rendah.

Panas-panas begini yang paling enak adalah jalan-jalan sambil mencicipi jajanan khas Konoha. Aku sudah mengatakan minatku ini pada Hokage dan ia menawariku seorang pemandu. Tapi aku menolak.

Pemandu berarti salah seorang bawahan Hokage yang akan mengikutiku kemana-mana, berusaha mengajakku ngobrol, mencoba mencari muka di hadapanku, dan juga akan melakukan hal-hal tak berguna lainnya. Aku sudah beberapa kali ke Konoha dan aku lumayan ingat jalan-jalan utama menuju pusat desa. Aku juga tak sebodoh itu hingga bisa lupa jalan pulang ke penginapanku sendiri.

Dengan kata lain, aku tak butuh pemandu.

Melintasi jalan utama Konohagakure yang padat, aku menemukan orang-orang menyingkir saat melihatku. Aku sudah biasa dengannya. Di Suna orang-orang juga minggir memberi jalan saat melihatku lewat. Tapi orang-orang Konoha ini bukan memberiku jalan karena mereka tahu aku Kazekage. Tidak. Fakta mengenai aku seorang Kazekage hanya diketahui oleh sedikit orang dari desa lain. Hanya ninja-ninja temannya Naruto atau bawahannya Tsunade yang pernah melayaniku saja yang tahu aku Kazekage. Mungkin orang-orang ini menyingkir karena jijik melihat wajahku. Yah, kakakku sendiri saja tak tahan melihatnya. Bagaimana pula dengan orang lain? Terus terang aku tak peduli. Sama sekali tak peduli. Hanya saja yang membuatku tak tahan adalah suara bisik-bisik serta jari-jari yang menunjuk-nunjuk wajahku. Benar-benar menjengkelkan! Tak bisakah mereka membuarkanku begitu saja?

Setelah cukup lama berkeliling tanpa arah, akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah kedai yang cukup dipadati orang. Dengan tinggiku yang lumayan aku berjinjit dan melihat kedai itu ternyata menjual kue yang disebut Naruto kue dango, beserta kue-kue lain yang tak kuketahui namanya. Kankurou pernah bilang padaku kalau suatu restoran, kedai, toko, atau apapun yang padat oleh pengunjung, berarti kualitas barang apapun yang mereka jual pastilah bagus.

Keingintahuanku pun membuatku mengantri di kedai itu.

Kedai itu sangat ramai dan ada banyak sekali orang yang mengantri selain aku. Di depanku saja sudah ada lebih dari sepuluh orang yang mengantri. Padahal baru beberapa menit berlalu, tapi orang-orang yang berbaris di belakangku juga semakin banyak.

Mungkin kedai ini memang terkenal.

Tapi untungnya untuk mengimbangi pelanggannya yang membludak, kedai itu di luar dugaan ternyata memberikan pelayanan yang cepat. Karena tak berapa lama kemudian, antrian di depanku mulai berkurang-berkurang dan berkurang hingga tinggal satu orang. Padahal orang itu sudah lama berdiri di depanku, tapi baru kali ini aku benar-benar melihatnya. Dan dari belakang ia terlihat sangat familiar. Seperti aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya.

"S-Selamat siang, Ozora-san." Suara gagap yang lembut itu juga terdengar sangat-sangat tidak asing.

"Oh, selamat siang, Hinata-chan!" seru si pria paruh baya yang berada di belakang konter. "Sudah lama kamu ga kemari!"

Hinata-chan... Kedengarannya familiar, bukan?

"Hinata Hyuuga?"

Gadis di depanku itu langsung berbalik. Bingo. Itu memang dia. Si gadis lucu dari bagian perlengkapan rumah sakit. Tak kusangka akan bertemu dengannya disini.

"K-Kazekage-sama! S-Selamat siang!" Ia terlihat kaget, namun kekagetannya tak membuatnya lupa pada sopan santun, karena ia tetap memberi bungkukan yang biasa.

"Hai." sapaku kembali. Si penjual yang bernama Ozora-san juga kaget melihatku. Nampaknya ia tak menyangka si pria berwajah buruk rupa di belakang Hinata adalah pemimpin dari desa tetangga.

"A-Apa yang anda lakukan disini?"

"Sama seperti yang kau lakukan." Memangnya buat apa aku ngantri capek-capek? Buat ketemu si Ozora-san? Hah!

"W-Wajah anda...?" Ia terlihat bingung menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Aku tau ia pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa wajahku masih seperti ini. "D-Dengan Klindamycis w-wajah anda s-seharusnya kembali s-seperti semula dalam seminggu..."

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. Mana mungkin saat itu kukatakan kalau aku mengabaikan Haruno Sakura gara-gara dia 'kan?

"Woy, ga usah ngobrol dong! Buruan beli! Banyak yang ngantri nih di belakang!" Orang di belakangku nampaknya tak suka melihat Hinata yang bertegur sapa denganku. Padahal Hinata baru mengatakan satu kalimat saja padaku dan orang itu sudah marah-marah. Dan kupikir Kankurou adalah orang paling tak sabaran sedunia. Tapi ternyata...

Aku pun berbalik untuk melihat orang yang protes itu.

Dan seketika antrian yang riuh tersebut langsung terdiam.

Aku tak tahu apakah wajahku ataukah pandangan maut yang kulemparkan pada mereka yang setara dengan kalimat "Ga usah banyak bacot!" yang membuat mereka membisu, yang manapun alasannya aku senang karena mereka tak lagi mengeluarkan komentar-komentar tak berguna pada Hinata.

Tetapi, meskipun antrian itu sudah terdiam, tapi Hinata masih tetap menggumamkan permintaan maafnya. Kemudian ia berbalik dan cepat-cepat memilih kuenya. Gerakannya begitu tergesa-gesa saat membayar dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Ozora-san, namun ia tetap tak lupa pamit denganku.

"S-Saya duluan, Kazekage-sama."

Dia sudah berjalan menjauh, lima langkah, sepuluh langkah, hampir hilang di antara kerumunan orang-orang. Bahkan Ozora-san sudah memanggil-manggilku untuk menanyakan pesananku. Namun aku tidak mendengarnya, karena mataku terpaku pada sosok Hinata Hyuuga yang berjalan menjauh. Dia hampir kabur lagi... orang yang kemarin mengobati wajahku hampir kabur lagi.

Aku tak bisa membiarkannya, 'kan?

Maka aku pun keluar dari antrian dan mengejar gadis itu. Di antara kerumunan yang semakin memadat, aku berhasil meraih lengan jaketnya. Lalu menariknya ke arahku.

Ia hampir menjerit karena mendadak tertarik ke belakang. Saat melihat aku yang menarik lengannya, ia menelan jeritannya. Namun sebagai gantinya, ia terbelalak penuh kebingungan.

Seperti biasa.

"K-Kenapa?" tanyanya gugup.

Itu pertanyaan bagus. Kenapa? Apa yang bisa kukatakan padanya? Aku mau kau mengobatiku karena kau sudah mensugestiku tentang jahatnya si Haruno hingga aku tak percaya pada gadis itu? Mungkin dia akan mendengarkan. Tapi dia juga pasti akan bertanya-tanya mengapa aku bisa tersugesti olehnya. Itu sama saja mengatakan bahwa Kazekage Suna orang yang sangat mudah terpengaruh. Kalau begitu dimana wibawaku?

Setelah beberapa detik berdebat dengan pikiranku, akhirnya yang terucap malah... "Pilihkan kuenya untukku." Aku tak bermaksud membuat permintaanku terdengar seperti perintah. _Heck,_ aku bahkan tak berniat membeli kue lagi. TapiItu sudah jadi kebiasaan karena di Suna aku diharapkan selalu memberikan perintah, bukan permintaan. Walaupun orang-orang berusaha menyembunyikannya, tapi aku tahu mereka biasanya tersinggung kalau aku minta tolong dengan nada memerintah. Namun gadis yang masih kutahan lengan jaketnya ini sama sekali tak terlihat tersinggung.

Mungkin dia aktris yang hebat, atau dia memang orang yang tulus. Aku tak tahu. Tapi aku senang karena aku sama sekali tak melihat tanda-tanda tersinggung di wajahnya. Malahan, senyuman kecil perlahan-lahan mengembang di bibirnya.

Aku terpana melihatnya.

Biar kuperjelas satu hal. Selama hampir lebih dari satu tahun menjabat sebagai Kazekage, aku sudah sering bertemu dengan banyak penguasa, pengusaha, dan tuan tanah dari daerah-daerah lain. Sehingga tak jarang pula aku bertemu dengan putri-putri dan bahkan gundik-gundik mereka yang cantik-cantik. Muda, berkuasa, tampan, dan terutama... lajang, aku merupakan sasaran empuk bagi para penguasa untuk dijodohkan dengan putri mereka. Aku sudah sangat sering bertemu dengan wanita-wanita cantik dari seluruh negeri. Dan banyak dari mereka bahkan berhasil menarik perhatianku.

Sementara itu... gadis yang di depanku ini... Gagap, pemalu, wajah biasa-biasa saja, tukang dumel... namun senyumannya... Entahlah. Aku tak bisa mengungkapkannya. Mungkin ini yang disebut Temari senyuman yang dapat melelehkan hati para dewa?

Senyumnya ikhlas.

Ikhlas adalah sesuatu yang sangat jarang sekali kuterima. Sangat jarang hingga aku bisa menghitungnya dengan sebelah tangan. Semua orang tersenyum padaku hanya untuk memenangkan hatiku, atau menyelamatkan jabatan mereka. Tak ada yang pernah benar-benar tulus. Kecuali Temari dan Kankurou.

"S-Saya mengerti." katanya. Aku terkejut saat gadis itu tiba-tiba menarik lenganku kembali ke arah kedai Ozora-san. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba...?

Saat merasakan aku tak beranjak sama sekali dari tempatku berdiri, ia menoleh ke arahku dan kurasa menyadari apa yang dilakukannya. Ia terkesiap, caranya terkesiap lucu, lalu sesuai dugaanku, langsung memerah seperti tomat. Dan seketika tangannya pun kembali berada di sampingnya. "M-Maafkan saya..."

Aku tak menjawab. Hanya menatap wajahnya terus-terusan, dengan sengaja membuatnya canggung di bawah tatapanku. Aku tau pandanganku mempunyai efek demikian pada orang lain. Apalagi gadis gagap dan pemalu begini. Beberapa detik saja dia langsung berkeringat dingin. Jika kuteruskan sampai beberapa menit mungkin dia bisa pingsan.

Haha.

Kasihan. Padahal dia berniat baik.

"Tidak apa-apa," kataku akhirnya. Ada apa denganku ini? Beberapa hari yang lalu kami tak mengenal satu sama lain. Aku tak akan peduli bila dia terluka atau apapun. Namun saat ini... entah mengapa aku tak ingin membuat dirinya makin gugup lebih dari apa yang sudah dirasakannya. Dan seakan kata 'tidak apa-apa' itu belum cukup, aku pun menarik lengannya ke arah kedai Ozora-san.

Dia mengikuti dengan patuh di belakangku.

"Kalian kembali lagi!" seru Ozora-san semangat dan melambai-lambaikan tangan supaya kami mendekat. Maka aku pun mendekat. Aku tak peduli pandangan-pandangan sebal yang dilemparkan orang-orang karena aku tak mengantri. Toh tadi aku sudah mengantri.

Begitu sampai, Hinata langsung menyibukkan dirinya dengan memilih-milih kue.

"B-Bagaimana... d-dango dan m-manju, Kage-sama?" tanyanya tanpa melihatku

"Terserah kamu." kataku sambil mengeluarkan kantong tempatku menyimpan koin.

Aku mendengarnya bergumam, "Baiklah kalau begitu..." Sebelum berkata lebih keras, "Paman, t-tolong berikan d-dango dan m-manju untuk Kazekage," Ia menoleh padaku, "A-Anda mau berapa banyak kuenya, _sir_?"

Aku geli mendengarnya mengucapkan kata _sir_. Aku membuat catatan dalam pikiran untuk mengingatkannya agar berhenti menggunakan sebutan itu nanti.

"Masing-masing lima saja."

Dengan sigap Paman Ozora langsung memasukkan kue pesananku ke dalam bungkusan kertas berwarna cokelat. Setelah membayar dan mendapat kue, aku dan Hinata pun berjalan menjauh dari kedai itu bersama-sama. Tanpa memegang tangannya.

"Eh... umm..." Ia tiba-tiba berhenti dan menghadap ke arahku, "S-Saya harus kembali ke pekerjaan saya." katanya. "S-Saya harus pamit sekarang." Ia membungkuk lagi padaku.

Lagi-lagi aku tak memberikan respon dan hanya memberinya pandangan pasif.

Karena saat itu aku baru menyadarinya.

Ada satu hal yang membuatku tak begitu menyukai cara gadis ini berbicara padaku. Ketika aku pertama bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit, saat ia tak mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya, ia terlihat mudah berbicara denganku. Tapi begitu ia tahu siapa aku, ia langsung menghindari mataku. Ya, perempuan ini berbicara tanpa melihat ke mataku sedikitpun.

Dan aku tak menyukainya.

"Kau mau kemana? Bantu-bantu Sakura?" Aku tak bermaksud membuatnya tersinggung, namun kurasa itu sudah menjadi sifat dasarku. Begitu aku tak suka dengan apa yang orang katakan padaku, aku akan mencoba menyakiti mereka dengan kata-kata. Dan kurasa aku berhasil menyentuh bagian yang sensitif. Karena ia langsung terkesiap dan mendongak hingga mata kami bertemu.

Sekilas kulihat kemarahan berkilat di matanya. Hanya sekilas. Namun cukup membuatku puas karena memori tentang si Hyuuga yang marah-marah di rumah sakit bukanlah sekedar khayalan.

"B-Bukan!" bantahnya, matanya kembali memancarkan kegugupan. "R-Rumah sakit hanya untuk hari selasa dan kamis. Hari senin dan jumat aku harus membantu di perpustakaan."

"Kau ini sebenarnya ninja atau pekerja sosial?" Pertanyaan tersebut tak bisa kutahan. Sejak kapan seorang ninja yang berstatus aktif menghabiskan hari-hari damainya di rumah sakit dan perpustakaan? Ninja seharusnya berlatih setiap hari untuk mengasah kemampuan.

"D-Dua-duanya. S-Saya membantu di rumah sakit dan perpustakaan atas perintah langsung dari N-Nona Tsunade." jelasnya tanpa melihatku.

Menyebalkan sekali. Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya ia menatap mataku? Mungkinkah ia jijik melihat mukaku? Tapi bukannya kemarin dia langsung bertindak begitu melihat luka wajahku?

Mungkin aku yang tak kunjung merespon diartikan si Hyuuga sebagai persetujuanku kalau ia boleh pergi. "K-Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu." katanya.

Dan lagi-lagi aku menemukan diriku menghentikannya.

"Aku ikut denganmu." kataku datar.

Ia ternganga mendengarnya.

"K-Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau sangat membenci Sakura?"

Bukannya menjawab, ia malah berbalik memunggungiku. Aku hampir menyeringai karena tau dia tak akan berani menjawabnya.

"Kalau kau tak berniat memberitahuku, apakah kau punya hak untuk mempertanyakan alasanku?"

Masih tetap memunggungiku, ia menggeleng lalu berbisik pelan. "T-Tidak, Kage-sama..."

"Kalau begitu, tunjukkan jalannya."

Mendadak dia berbalik, ia berbalik begitu cepat hingga rambut panjang sepinggangnya mengibas wajahku. Lalu dengan wajah merah ia berseru, "Tidak boleh, Kage-sama!" Setelah itu ia berlari dan meninggalkanku sendirian di tengah jalan. Kali ini begitu cepat hingga aku bahkan tak bisa meninggalkan pasirku di bajunya untuk melacaknya.

Dan ia masih memegang kantong kueku.

Aku menggeleng-geleng.

Dia memang lucu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dedicated for GHARALS (Gaara Hinata Adolescence Romance in A Love Song)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**-0-**

**-0-  
><strong>

**Chapter 3**

_And the Secrets Revealed._..

**-0-**

**-0-**

Aku menatap kosong pada gedung di hadapanku. Setelah beberapa menit, pandanganku kembali pada secarik kertas yang sudah kugenggam sejak meninggalkan penginapan tadi. Begitu memastikan bahwa aku memahami apa yang ada dalam kertas tersebut, mataku kembali memandang gedung yang _seharusnya _ditunjuk olehnya.

Aku menghela napas.

Apa-apaan ini?

Sampai sore itu Temari tak kunjung pulang ke penginapan, maka aku pun memutuskan bahwa dia tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi padaku. Dan jika ia memang tak peduli padaku, kenapa aku harus peduli padanya? Karena itulah aku pun mengambil tawaran sang Hokage tentang pemandian air panas mewah dan nyaman miliknya yang terletak di pinggir desa.

Seharusnya jika aku mengatakan 'ya' padanya pagi tadi, dia pasti langsung mengirimkan seseorang untuk memanduku ke tempat tersebut. Namun tidak. Aku dan egoku malah mengatakan 'akan kupertimbangkan tawaran anda' hingga wanita berdada besar itu hanya memberiku secarik kertas yang bertuliskan alamat pemandiannya sambil berkata, 'datanglah ke tempat ini bila kau berubah pikiran'.

Memang ada beberapa saat di dunia ini dimana aku menyesali apa yang sudah kukatakan.

Tapi, kau memetik apa yang kau tanam.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, di pinggir sebelah barat desa Konoha dengan secarik kertas bertuliskan alamat pemandian air panas sambil menatap sebuah bangunan tua dengan papan nama pemandian air panas di depannya. Jalanan tempatku berdiri kosong melompong dengan hanya beberapa lampu jalan yang menyala meneranginya, sememtara sisanya berkedip-kedip atau mati sama sekali. Kentara sekali tempat ini jarang dilewati orang.

Kau pasti berpikir lalu apa masalahku sekarang? Bukannya aku sudah di tempat tujuanku? Lalu apa yang membuatku uring-uringan seperti orang sakit gigi begini?

Jawabannya mudah.

Tempat ini jelek. Mencurigakan dan jelek. Pemandian air panas seharusnya ramai, dengan papan nama yang mewah dan gadis-gadis berkimono menyambut di gerbangnya. Sedangkan tempat ini...? Jangankan gadis-gadis berkimono, aku saja tak yakin apakah ada manusia lain di dalamnya. Pemandian air panas yang hampir bangkrut di desaku bahkan tak sesepi ini. Lalu mengapa Hokage malah mengirimku ke tempat ini?

Well, baiklah mungkin saja aku penduduk dari desa lain yang tak begitu mengenali jalan-jalan di Konoha. Tapi, hey! Aku punya mulut dan aku bisa menggunakannya untuk bertanya pada orang lain. Ya, aku sudah bertanya pada seorang pria tua yang kelihatannya baik hati dan ia berkata tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh kertas yang kupegang adalah bangunan bobrok di hadapanku ini.

Tahun-tahun yang kuhabiskan dengan mencurigai setiap orang di sekelilingku membuatku mudah membedakan mana orang yang berusaha menjebakku dan mana yang bukan.

Dan aku sama sekali tak mendeteksi adanya niat jahat dari orang tua yang kutanyai tadi. Aku mempercayai instingku sepenuhnya, karena instingku-lah yang membuatku tetap hidup sampai sekarang.

Kesimpulannya, tempat ini pasti benar.

Masalahnya, benarkah ini tempat milik si Hokage yang dibanggakannya sebagai pemandian termewah di desanya?

Tidak. Aku tak percaya.

Aku berbalik. Mungkin aku harus kembali ke penginapan dan menunggu Temari agar ia bisa mengawalku ke tempat yang _benar_. Mungkin Hokage salah menulis alamatnya. Atau si pria tua yang kutanya tadi sama buta arahnya seperti diriku.

Bayangan wajah Temari yang tersenyum geli begitu mengetahui bahwa adiknya nyasar membuatku berhenti di tempat. Ia mungkin tak pernah meremehkanku. Tapi ia akan merasa bangga begitu mengetahui bahwa adiknya _nyasar _di desa orang tanpa bantuan dirinya. Oh, aku tak akan membiarkan dia mendapatkan kepuasan paling akhir.

Maka aku pun berbalik lagi dan berjalan memasuki bangunan tua tersebut.

Masa bodoh bila tempat ini jelek, bobrok, ataupun berhantu. Yang terpenting adalah seorang Kage tidak boleh bergantung pada orang lain. Hanya untuk mencari pemandian air panas saja aku tak bisa bergantung pada Temari, Hokage, ataupun Naruto. Ah, Naruto... Seandainya saja dia tidak dikirim ke sebuah misi mendadak oleh si Hokage, mungkin sekarang aku bisa bersantai dengannya. Dan tentunya dia pasti tau tempat pemandian milik Hokage yang _sebenarnya_.

Aku menyingkirkan pikiran tersebut.

Akulah yang membawa diriku kemari, maka aku pun akan kemari. Yang penting di dalam tempat ini ada kolam air panas dimana aku bisa berendam.

Aku memberi pintu geser di hadapanku pandangan sangsi sebelum membukanya. Pintu itu berat, dan berbunyi aneh. Aku harus mengakui bahwa aku terkejut melihat bagian dalam bangunan tersebut. Walaupun dari luar terlihat jelek dan suram, namun di dalamnya berbeda. Di dalamnya tempat itu bersih meskipun sederhana, seperti pemandian air panas pada umumnya.

Aku melangkah masuk.

Kurasa karena mendengar pintu depan bergeser, pegawai tempat tersebut langsung tergopoh-gopoh menuju pintu depan untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Gadis itu berkimono, seperti layaknya pegawai pemandian air panas lain, berambut cokelat, dan terlihat sangat muda. Mungkin sekitar 9 atau 10 tahun.

Oh, satu lagi. Dia terlihat sangat kaget melihatku.

Ekspresi yang akhir-akhir ini sudah biasa kuterima.

"S-Selamat datang, Tuan!" serunya kaget, matanya jelalatan di mukaku. Seakan-akan baru teringat akan sopan santun, ia langsung bersujud. "Selamat datang di Hatome Bath House!" nadanya mendadak berubah ceria. Saat ia menegakkan badan, wajahnya tersenyum. "Anda ingin menginap atau menggunakan onsen saja?" tanyanya sopan.

"Menggunakan onsen saja." jawabku.

"Baiklah." Ia berdiri, "Silahkan gunakan sandal ini," Ia menunjuk sepasang sandal rumah berwarna putih. Aku melepas sandalku. "Biar saya simpan alas kaki anda." tawarnya sopan.

Begitu selesai, aku mengikutinya masuk. Tempat itu benar-benar sepi. Ditambah lagi posisinya yang terletak di pinggir desa, jauh dari keramaian, tempat itu makin sunyi. Cocok untuk tempat bermeditasi.

"Pemandian kami dulu sangat ramai." Gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba bekata. "Namun sejak Hokage membangun pemandian air panasnya, usaha kami jadi sedikit sulit." ceritanya.

Sekarang misteri terpecahkan. Aku memang kesasar. Dan jelas bukan berada di tempat pemandian milik Hokage. Kelihatannya yang kudatangi malah saingan bisnis perempuan itu yang sudah menuju kebangkrutan.

Gadis itu terus bercerita, dan aku hanya mendengarkan tanpa berkomentar.

"Ngomong-ngomong Tuan, bila anda menginap, nona pemilik biasanya akan memberikan servis makan malam gratis." Ia tersenyum, "Nona sendiri yang memasak loh!" Ia mengacungkan jempol.

"Aku sudah ada penginapan."

Senyumnya langsung memudar. "Oh, saya mengerti." Ia terlihat benar-benar kecewa. Aku benar. Pemandian ini memang hampir bangkrut. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja sampai pemiliknya benar-benar menyerah.

Gadis itu mengantarku ke sebuah ruangan tempat berganti pakaian, ia kemudian memberiku privasi dengan meninggalkanku untuk melaporkan kedatanganku pada bosnya. Ruangan itu secara keseluruhan tidak terlalu jelek. Aku suka lukisan serta hiasannya yang bergaya oriental, juga bau ruangan tersebut. Baunya seperti bau cengkeh. Menenangkan. Mengingatkanku pada ruanganku di Suna.

Setelah melepaskan guci dan mengganti setelanku dengan kimono hitam yang sudah tersedia, aku duduk dan menunggu anak itu kembali supaya dia memanduku ke tempat pemandiannya.

Tak berapa lama, suara ketukan terdengar dari pintu geser ruangan tersebut. Pasti anak itu. Aku tak menyahut, tapi langsung berdiri untuk membuka sendiri pintunya.

Ketika pintu tersebut bergeser, aku terkejut. Kali ini keterkejutanku benar-benar murni. Dan kejutan ini adalah jenis kejutan yang menyenangkan.

Kau pasti tak akan menyangka siapa yang duduk bersimpuh di balik pintu tersebut. Aku sangat tak menyangka. Kupikir wanita itu hanya bekerja di bawah ranah Hokage saja. Tak kusangka ia juga bekerja di tempat swasta seperti ini. Dia sendiri kelihatannya juga tak menduga kehadiranku. Ia terkesiap. Matanya yang berwarna pucat melebar, dan ia jatuh terduduk saat mendongak menatapku yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau kerja disini juga, Hinata Hyuuga?" Pertanyaanku membuatnya sadar dari kekagetan.

"S-S-Selamat malam, Kazekage." Wajahnya memerah dan ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Dia terlihat sangat rapuh duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya seperti itu di depanku. "K-K-Kejutan yang menyenangkan bertemu a-a-anda disini."

Aku bersandar pada ambang pintu. "Kau kerja disini?" ulangku lagi.

Ia menggeleng. "T-Tidak."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jangan-jangan dia pengunjung juga?

Ia menggumamkan jawabannya. Aku menatapnya kesal lalu menariknya berdiri. Karena kaget, ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan bersandar pada badanku.

Seperti biasa, wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi warna merah yang cantik.

"Bicara lebih keras. Aku ga suka orang bergumam."

"A-Aku..." Ia mundur, menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku. "Aku pemilik tempat ini." Saat itu ia menatap mataku langsung, namun momen itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik sebelum pandangannya jatuh ke bawah lagi.

"M-Mori memberitahuku kalau kami kedatangan tamu. S-Sudah beberapa hari kami tak ada tamu, k-karena itu aku ingin m-memandumu sendiri ke tempat pemandian."

Kata-kata itu ia ucapkan dengan polos. Namun entah mengapa mendengarnya mengucapkan kalimat tersebut memicu imajinasiku. Imajinasi jorok yang mungkin akan membuat wanita itu menjerit dan kabur kalau ia tau.

Haha.

"Jadi kau pemilik tempat ini?"

Ia mengangguk. Pemilik pemandian sendiri yang mengantarkanmu ke tempat pemandiannya. Servis yang tak begitu buruk. Mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan tawaran gadis kecil tadi untuk menginap disini.

"Benarkah kau akan memasakkan sesuatu untukku bila aku tidur disini?"

Ia mengangguk, masih tetap menghindari tatapanku. "Benar, Kage-sama. K-Kupikir itu akan m-menarik perhatian pelanggan." Ia berbicara sambil sambil memainkan jari-jarinya. "U-Usaha kami t-tak begitu lancar a-akhir-akhir ini..." Ia menatapku dengan malu-malu dari balik bulu matanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Seperti menunggu keputusanku...

Aku senang melihat wajahnya yang harap-harap cemas seperti itu. Dengan sengaja aku pura-pura berpikir mempertimbangkan perkataannya. Ia menggigit bibirnya makin keras. Dan bila aku membuatnya menunggu lebih lama lagi, mungkin ia akan membuatnya berdarah.

"Biar kucoba dulu masakanmu."

"Hai!" Ia tersenyum lebar, sebelum berbalik dan memanduku ke tempat pemandian. Aku sudah tak sabar. Kudengar berendam air panas bisa menyembuhkan beberapa penyakit. Siapa tau setelah berendam wajahku langsung kembali seperti semula.

Haha.

Hinata Hyuuga membawaku ke pemandian lelaki, dan seperti dugaanku, tempatnya kosong melompong. Seakan-akan tempat tersebut milikku pribadi. Sebelum Hinata meninggalkanku, aku menahannya.

"Berapa yang harus kubayar supaya kau tetap disini dan menggosok punggungku?" Tentu saja aku tak bermaksud serius, tapi sepertinya si Hyuuga menanggapi sebaliknya.

Wajahnya semerah tomat saat ia berseru, "BAKA!" kemudian berbalik meninggalkan area tersebut diikuti bantingan pintu.

Dia memang lucu.

**-0-**

**-0-**

Sudah setengah jam aku duduk diam dalam kolam pemandian tersebut. Areanya didesain seperti pemandian alam terbuka. Dinding-dinding pembatasnya terbuat dari batu-batu sungai yang kokoh, tanpa atap, hingga aku bisa menikmati pemandangan langit malam yang cerah. Suara hutan yang terdengar jelas serta bau cengkeh khas pemandian milik Hinata Hyuuga tersebut berhasil membuatku santai.

Pemandian ini tak begitu buruk. Malah menurutku ini tempat yang bagus. Ditambah lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa tempat ini ternyata milik perempuan itu...

Tebakan terbaikku tempat pemandian Hokage, yang konon berhasil mengalahkan pemandian si Hyuuga, pasti memiliki tempat perjudian yang menarik perhatian orang-orang, terutama laki-laki, yang menurutku merupakan kaum utama pengunjung pemandian air panas. Bila Hinata ingin menyaingi Hokage, kurasa ia harus menambah fasilitas seperti rumah bordil. Tapi aku tau wanita sepertinya tak mungkin berani membuat usaha seperti itu.

Malah aku sendiri tak suka dengan ide Hinata mengelola pemandian air panas dengan rumah bordil. Ia akan terlihat seperti waita murahan. Aku benar-benar tak suka.

Setelah beberapa lama lagi berendam, aku pun merasa badanku sudah cukup panas dan sudah saatnya membilas badan.

Aku keluar dari kolam, kemudian melilitkan sebuah handuk yang tadi diletakkan Hinata untukku di pinggir kolam. Seperti yang ditunjukkan oleh perempuan itu tadi, tempat bilas berada di balik pintu kayu yang berada tak jauh dari kolam. Saat berjalan kesana, aku memperhatikan sebuah jalan kecil semacam jalan pintas diantara dinding-dinding batu. Jenis-jenis jalan yang membuat seseorang penasaran akan menuju kemana.

Karena ini pemandian, mungkin saja jalan itu menuju ke pemandian campur.

Atau pemandian wanita.

Tapi kemungkinan terakhir tak mungkin. Mana mungkin orang seperti Hinata membangun tempat semesum itu.

Karena penasaran, aku pun menjauh dari tempat bilas dan mendekati jalan tersebut. Benar dugaanku, jalan itu memang menuju ke kolam sebelah.

Kurasa tempat itu pemandian campuran karena ukuran kolamnya jauh lebih besar daripada kolam tempatku berendam sebelumnya. Aku sudah hampir meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali ke pemandian pria saat aku mendengar sesuatu yang seperti bunyi seseorang bergerak di air. Seketika aku pun berbalik, dan menemukan Hinata Hyuuga... tanpa pakaian. Aku melihat saat ekspresi gadis itu berubah dari syok, malu, kemudian... marah.

"APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN DISINI?" teriaknya sebelum berbalik dan masuk ke dalam air hingga hanya kepalanya yang terlihat di permukaan.

"Memangnya ini pemandian apa?" tanyaku dengan suara tenang. Aku tak mengerti alasan mengapa dia bisa begitu marah.

Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum menjawab dengan suara mencicit. "C-Campur."

"Lalu? Aku tak boleh disini? Baik. Aku akan keluar dari sini." Aku memutuskan untuk menakutinya sedikit. Pembalasan karena tadi ia sudah meneriakiku. "Dan akan kupastikan orang-orang tau kalau di tempat ini laki-laki dilarang masuk ke pemandian campuran..." Lalu untuk menambahkan efek kata-kataku, aku berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"T-T-Tunggu!" Ia berseru. Aku tak berbalik, berpura-pura tak mendengarnya dan tetap berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Aku bisa mendengarnya keluar dari air dan langkah kakinya yang terdengar basah saat ia mengejarku, "T-T-Tunggu!"

Aku sudah membuka pintu, namun tangan perempuan itu mendadak muncul dari belakang dan menahan pintunya agar tak terbuka. Maka aku pun menghentikan gerakanku. Aku melihat tangannya yang basah di sampingku, kemudian menelusuri kulit lengannya yang seputih susu menggunakan mataku, sebelum aku berbalik menghadapinya. Napasnya terengah-engah, kulit pipinya merah karena campuran malu dan marah, rambutnya ia gelung di atas kepala membuatku dapat mencium aroma lehernya yang wangi. Sangat wangi. Seperti wangi bunga berwarna ungu yang pernah kujumpai di hutan Konoha namun tak kuketahui namanya. Sebelah tangannya yang tak menahan pintu ia gunakan untuk menahan handuk yang menurutku tadi ia lilitkan dengan tergesa-gesa.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis. "Ya?"

"J-Jangan..."

Posisi kami begitu ironis. Jika ada seseorang yang melihat kami, mereka pasti mengira si Hyuuga sedang mencoba merayuku dengan memojokkanku. Sesuatu yang seharusnya pria lakukan.

Haha.

"M-Maafkan aku." Aku melihatnya menggigit bibirnya lagi. Kurasa itu adalah kebiasaan yang dilakukan perempuan ini bila ia gugup. "A-Aku tadi kelepasan, k-karena kaget. B-Biasanya tak pernah ada o-orang yang masuk kesini."

"Karena itulah aku harus keluar." Aku berbalik dan kembali mencoba keluar. Kali ini tangannya menahan bahuku dan dengan tenaga yang tak kuketahui ia miliki ia mendorong punggungku ke pintu.

"K-Kumohon m-m-maafkan aku!" Tenaganya barusan dengan kegagapannya sangat bertolak belakang. Tapi aku menemukannya lucu. Ia menatapku menggunakan matanya yang besar dengan penuh permohonan, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Aku bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang.

Aku seorang Kage, sementara dia pemilik sebuah pemandian yang hampir bangkrut, shinobi sekelas chuunin yang kerjaannya bantu-bantu di rumah sakit dan perpustakaan. Kata-katanya melawan kata-kataku adalah sia-sia. Ia pasti kalah.

Aku menepis tangannya dari bahuku. Ia terlihat malu akan perbuatannya kemudian menunduk. Kedua tangannya kini ia gunakan untuk menahan handuknya. Aku memegang kepalanya, mencengkeram rambutnya, lalu membuatnya mendongak.

"Mandilah bersamaku." Aku melepas kepalanya, sekaligus melepas gelungan rambutnya. Rambut gelap yang panjang itu jatuh tergerai.

Aku memang lebih suka melihatnya dengan rambut panjang.

Tanpa banyak protes, ia mengikutiku. Walaupun menurut, tapi aku bisa melihat penolakan di wajahnya. Ia juga berendam sejauh mungkin dariku. Kedua tangannya ia silangkan rapat-rapat di depan dadanya.

Seakan-akan aku belum melihatnya saja.

"K-Kenapa?" Ia tiba-tiba bertanya dengan suara kecil.

"Kenapa apa?"

"K-Kenapa k-kamu ingin a-aku disini?" ulangnya lagi lebih jelas.

Itu mudah. Jawabannya sama seperti tadi siang saat aku bertemu dengannya di kedai. "Aku masih ingin mengobrol denganmu."

"U-Untuk apa? A-Aku bukan orang yang berpengetahuan l-luas. S-Sakura-san mungkin akan sangat bersedia menemanimu."

Meskipun ia mencoba menyembunyikannya dengan suara lembutnya, tapi aku bisa mendengar setiap tetes kecemburuan dari suaranya. Dan kurasa ia menyalahartikan obrolan yang kumaksud.

"Aku tak ingin mengobrol dengan Sakura."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia mendongak menatapku tanpa sedikitpun warna merah di pipinya. "K-Kenapa? K-Kupikir kamu... s-suka sama Sakura-san..."

"Apa?" Apa aku salah dengar? Dia bilang apa?

"A-Aku ada disana... dulu... s-saat kau mengalahkan S-Seimei." Ia berbisik. "A-Aku melihat caramu memandangnya s-saat ia m-menyembuhkanmu..." Ia menghela napas. "D-Dan... kemarin saat d-di rumah sakit..."

Aku mendekat ke arahnya. Ia menyadari gerakanku dan terus mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh pinggir kolam. Kami hampir menghirup udara yang sama saat wajahku hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari wajahnya.

"Dan bagaimana cara aku memandangnya?" bisikku dengan suara lembut yang mengancam.

Dengan posisi seperti ini, ia bahkan tak bisa menggerakkan kepalanya. Dan ia terpaksa harus menatap mataku. Aku melihat ketakutan di matanya. Maka aku pun mundur, bersandar pada pinggir kolam di sampingnya.

"Kau membenci Sakura." kataku tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"T-Tidak. A-Aku tidak membencinya..." Masih jawaban yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Jangan bohong. Aku mendengar semua ocehanmu dari awal sampai akhir. Kau terdengar sangat kesal. Kenapa?"

Aku bisa merasakan kegugupannya karena berada di sebelahku. Lengan kami hampir bersentuhan.

"K-K-Kenapa?"

"Ya, kenapa? Jawab."

Aku meliriknya, dan ternyata ia sedang menatapku dengan dahi mengernyit. Ia berbalik menghadap pinggir kolam.

Dan ia menggumamkan sesuatu.

Aku menarik rambut panjangnya yang mengapung di air hingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan memekik.

"Kau bisa teriak. Bicaralah lebih keras."

Ia memberiku pandangan sebal. "Kubilang aku benci Sakura karena semua orang mencintainya!"

Aku senang mendengarnya berbicara tanpa gagap. Kegagapannya itu lama-lama membuatku kesal.

"Siapa semua orang?" Aku melepas rambutnya, dan ia kembali ke posisinya menghadap pinggir kolam.

"Naruto!" jawabnya cepat. Aku menyadari kemarahannya bertambah saat mengakui bahwa Naruto mencintai Sakura. Semua orang tau itu. Bahkan aku pun mengetahuinya. Jangan-jangan gadis ini... menyukai Naruto? "Terutama Lee! Dia tergila-gila pada perempuan itu. Tsunade, Shizune, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, semua orang mencintainya! Dan aku berani bertaruh sepupuku yang kejam, Neji, juga menyukainya. Bukan hanya dia, bahkan rekan satu timku Shino juga menyukainya. Aku pernah melihatnya tersenyum pada Sakura di balik kerah mantelnya."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Byakugan," Ia menyentuh kedua matanya,"terkadang membiarkanku melihat apa yang tak mau kulihat. Kadang aku berpikir... mata ini adalah kutukan."

Aku memutar badannya hingga ia berada di depanku. "Lalu kenapa kalau mereka menyukainya?"

Dari sekian banyak kunjunganku ke pemandian air panas, inilah pertama kalinya aku mengunjungi pemandian campuran dan mandi bersama seorang wanita yang baru kukenal tanpa sehelai benang pun membatasi kulit kami sambil mendengar curahan hatinya.

"Aku tak akan begitu peduli bila ia memang pantas mendapat pujian semua orang. Maksudku, ya dia memang sangat ahli dalam formasi chakra, tapi aku juga! I-Ino juga ahli," Dia terlihat sedikit malu karena ia sadar selama sesaat tadi dirinya terdengar sombong, "tapi kamu pasti gak pernah dengar kisah keberanian Ino yang menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain ataupun orang-orang yang berbisik-bisik bagaimana ia mengikuti jejak Hokage kami yang legendaris, meskipun Sakura dan Ino keduanya adalah murid-murid Tsunade! Semuanya mudah untuk Sakura! Dia beruntung waktu ujian chuunin, karena melawan Ino. Sedangkan aku? Aku terjebak bersama lawan yang paling mematikan, melawan sepupuku sendiri!"

Aku melihat ekspresinya berubah dari benci menjadi malu saat matanya kembali bertemu mataku. Mendadak ia berbalik. Aku tak mencegahnya.

"Kemarin kau bilang kalau kau dikirim ke lebih banyak misi daripada dia."

Hinata berbalik lagi dan menatapku dengan keyakinan di matanya. "Iya."

"Kenapa mereka malah mengirimmu, bukan dia?"

Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku terus-terusan menginterogasi perempuan ini. Apa sebenarnya yang kucari? Aku bahkan tak peduli pada Sakura. Dan masa bodoh dengan semua orang yang menyukainya.

Tapi... aku senang mendengar suara wanita ini. Aku senang mendengarnya berbicara.

"A-Ayahku... ayahku adalah orang yang terhormat. D-Dia secara khusus meminta pada Hokage untuk menugaskan banyak misi padaku, tanpa peduli rankingnya." Dia menghela napas. "Ia mau aku keluar dari rumah, ia ingin menyingkirkanku, mungkin ia berharap aku mati dalam misi-misi tersebut supaya dia bisa menjadikan adikku pewaris Klan Hyuuga... menggantikanku..."

Kedengarannya tak asing. Sama saja dengan ayahku yang dulu selalu mengirim banyak pembunuh bayaran untuk memenggal kepalaku.

"Jadi Hokage menuruti ayahku dan mengirimku ke banyak sekali misi. Bahkan misi yang bukan keahlianku. Kau pikir mereka akan mengirim Sakura untuk berlutut di samping shinobi-shinobi yang tak lagi punya harapan hidup untuk menyelamatkan mereka? Tidak. Mereka malah mengirimku."

Aha. Aku tau ini.

"Kamu tau apa yang tertulis pada gulungan tugasku?"

Aku mengangguk. "Eutanasia..." bisikku. _Mecy-killing_.

"Y-Ya." Ia menelan ludah. "T-Tidak banyak orang yang bersedia menerima misi eutanasia. Eutanasia adalah misi buangan. Orang macam apa yang mau membunuh rekan kerjanya sendiri? Shinobi-shinobi... seharusnya benci melihatku di medan pertempuran..."

Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri. Saat itu ia terlihat sangat cantik di mataku. Rambut panjangnya membingkai wajahnya, kulitnya yang putih bersih, namun tangannya yang kotor oleh darah. Dia seperti malaikat kematian. Wajahnya muram. Mungkin karena aku mengingatkannya pada banyak orang yang telah mati di tangannya.

Aku pun mengganti pertanyaanku.

"Lalu, pemandian ini?"

Ia tersenyum kecil.

"A-Aku membangun pemandian ini dengan uangku sendiri beserta pinjaman sana-sini agar aku bisa mempunyai sumber uang yang pasti bila suatu saat ayahku menendangku keluar dari rumah. A-Aku juga mengambil sebanyak mungkin pekerjaan dari Hokage supaya bisa membayar pinjamanku."

Jadi itu alasannya kenapa dia bekerja di banyak tempat.

"Dan kau pikir aku suka sama perempuan itu?"

Dia menunduk malu. "S-Semua orang menyukainya. K-Kamu membiarkannya mengobatimu di rumah sakit kemarin."

"Tidak. Aku tak membiarkannya mengobatiku." Dia menatapku terkejut. "Apa kau melihatnya mengobatiku?"

Ia menggeleng pelan, ekspresinya tak percaya.

"Aku pasienmu."

Wajahnya memerah, namun aku tetap melanjutkan.

"Naruto dulu pernah berkata padaku kalau kau pernah menyelamatkannya dari ninja yang menggunakan jutsu mangnetik." Ia tertegun mendengarku, "Dia bilang ia sangat terkesima melihat kemenanganmu, ia kedengarannya sangat bangga saat membicarakanmu."

Mendengarnya berbicara tentang dirinya seperti itu, kurasa aku memang harus menghiburnya.

Dia tersenyum lembut padaku, "Tidak masalah. Naruto mencintai Sakura, dia terlalu terpaut padanya untuk menyadari..." Ia berhenti di tengah jalan seakan-akan baru sadar bahwa ia hampir membocorkan rahasianya. "B-bukan... m-maksudku... d-dia terlalu terlalu terpaku pada Sakura... u-untuk melihat w-wanita lain."

Apa yang harus kukatakan? Tak ada lagi yang bisa kukatakan untuk menghiburnya. Memang sudah kenyataannya Naruto mencintai Sakura.

Selama beberapa saat kami berdua hanya terdiam. Hinata mulai memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Aku benci Sakura."

Aku melihatnya terpana memandangku. Kurasa ia tak menyangka aku akan berkata seperti itu, seakan-akan aku memihaknya.

Aku memang memihaknya. Daripada Sakura, aku lebih memilih Hinata.

"K-Kage-sama..." Ia tersenyum malu-malu. "Terima kasih." katanya tulus.

Aku tidak menjawab. Hanya menatapnya lama. Aku tak mengerti mengapa ia berterima kasih. Aku sama sekali tak melakukan apapun. Aku tak menolongnya, aku tak memberinya emas, aku tak melakukan apapun.

"Mmm... K-Kurasa... a-aku akan bilas sekarang..." Kurasa ia berpikir interogasiku sudah selesai. Ia meraih handuknya, "...aku akan melihat apakah Mori sudah..."

Aku menahan lengannya dan menariknya ke arahku.

Mungkin inilah perasaan yang orang-orang sebut nafsu, gairah, berahi, atau apalah, yang jelas sudah dari tadi aku ingin melakukannya. Sejak melihat gadis ini menahanku agar tak melewati pintu tersebut, ia benar-benar membuatku terangsang. Apalagi dengan ceritanya... tentang eutanasia...

Dia pernah membunuh orang. Walaupun niatnya tak sama sepertiku, namun ia tetap mengambil nyawa orang lain. Dan tangannya yang sedang kuciumi ini sudah ternodai darah.

Aku mendengarnya terkesiap saat aku menciumi buku-buku jarinya, sebelum ciumanku naik ke lengannya, bahunya, lehernya, dagunya, hingga bibirnya. Ia mengerang kecil sambil berusaha mendorongku. Aku tau ia menyukainya, karena bila ia sungguh-sungguh tak menyukainya, ia pasti sudah menggunakan jurusnya untuk membunuhku.

Tidak, bukannya membunuhku, ia malah menggunakan tangannya untuk meraba-raba dadaku, sebelum berpindah ke punggung kemudian naik ke rambutku. Di sela-sela ciuman ia mendesahkan namaku. Dan kupikir itu adalah hal yang bagus, karena ia memikirkan _aku, _bukan Naruto.

Dengan mudah aku mengangkatnya, lalu merebahkannya di pinggir kolam. Ia tersenyum melihatku. Aku semakin terangsang.

"Kau tau... aku tak peduli pada pendapat orang lain. Tapi menurutku kau memiliki banyak hal yang tak dimiliki Sakura. Kau pekerja keras. Kau memiliki _kekkei-genkai _yang unik. Kau mempunyai pemandian air panas yang bagus. Kau cantik..." Aku menciumnya kembali. Ciuman panas yang kupastikan tak akan pernah ia lupakan. Aku menarik bibirku hanya beberapa inci di atasnya, lalu bergumam "...dan aku suka kamu. Mengerti?"

Ia terpana selama beberapa saat. Dengan punggung tangannya ia mengelus wajahku yang luka-luka. Sentuhannya lembut dan ringan. Ia tersenyum padaku, senyuman sedih, kemudian mengangguk.

Dan aku menciumnya lagi.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Chapter selanjutnya... M ga yah? Ahahaha becandaaa. Ditunggu pesan kesannya temen-temen. Next chapter will be the last chapter ;) So stay tuned!**

**xoxo**

**shiorinsan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Bukan punya saya ya, kalau punya saya mana mungkin saya nulis cerita ini. Ehehe**

**Dedicated for GHARALS (Gaara Hinata Adolescence Romance in A Love Song) and also for Sabaku no Gaara who had his birthday today! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_And She Will Be Loved.._.

"_Kau tahu... aku tak peduli pada pendapat orang lain. Tapi menurutku kau memiliki banyak hal yang tak dimiliki Sakura. Kau pekerja keras. Kau memiliki kekkei-genkai yang unik. Kau mempunyai pemandian air panas yang bagus. Kau cantik..." Aku menciumnya kembali. Ciuman panas yang kupastikan tak akan pernah ia lupakan. Aku menarik bibirku hanya beberapa inci di atasnya, lalu bergumam "...dan aku suka kau. Mengerti?"_

_Ia terpana selama beberapa saat. Dengan punggung tangannya ia mengelus wajahku yang luka-luka. Sentuhannya lembut dan ringan. Ia tersenyum padaku, senyuman sedih, kemudian mengangguk._

_Dan aku menciumnya lagi._

Saat itu yang ada di pikiranku adalah beberapa menit lagi aku pasti akan bercinta dengan gadis di bawahku ini. Bagaimana tidak? Dia begitu terbuka dan sama sekali tak keberatan dengan lelaki telanjang yang sedang bercumbu dengannya.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian, ketika tanganku meraih payudaranya, mendadak ia mendorongku. Mendorongku dengan tenaganya―yang sampai sekarang masih misteri bagiku dari mana sumbernya― hingga aku tercebur ke kolam air panas.

"WHAT THE HECK?"

Aku meraung marah begitu berhasil kembali berdiri. Walaupun masih di kolam, aku bisa menggunakan jurusku untuk meremukkan badan perempuan sialan ini.

Dia duduk disana, kakinya ia silangkan sedemikian rupa agar menutupi kemaluannya. Matanya yang besar itu dipenuhi kekhawatiran saat tangannya menutupi mulutnya yang ternganga.

"M-M-Maafkan aku. K-Kau baik-baik saja?" Ia bergeser hingga kakinya masuk ke kolam. Telapak tangannya kemudian bersatu seperti posisi berdoa. "S-Sungguh. A-Aku tak bermaksud melemparmu. H-Hanya ingin... m-m-menghentikanmu. S-Sungguh."

Aku menghembuskan napas kesal. Telanjang sambil memohon maaf seperti itu seharusnya tergolong perbuatan kriminal. Kalau semua perempuan meminta maaf seperti itu, aku yakin tak ada lagi yang namanya penjara perempuan.

"Kenapa kau ingin menghentikanku?" Dia tak bergerak dari tempatnya saat aku kembali menghampirinya. Kedua lenganku masing-masing berada di sisinya, memenjarakannya. Ia dengan canggung memainkan kedua telunjuknya sambil tersenyum gugup.

"A-A-Aku..." Ia terdengar ragu-ragu. "Umm... Itu... Eh... S-Sebelum kau... m-melakukan _itu_," Ia menekankan suaranya, "...m-mari kita telaah s-situasi kita masing-masing terlebih dahulu."

Aku mencengkeram kedua bahunya, lalu memandang tajam matanya. Ia melirik tanganku dengan gugup. "Kita ada di pemandian. Hanya kita berdua. Telanjang. Aku terangsang. Kurasa tak ada lagi yang perlu ditelaah."

Dia terlihat panik sekarang. "K-Kurasa a-aku belum siap..." Ia menggigit bibirnya, kemudian terkesiap saat aku memberi gigitan kecil pada lehernya.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan pelan-pelan." Aku berusaha meyakinkannya. Sekali lihat aku tahu cewek ini masih perawan. Aku tak akan berbuat kasar padanya. Kecuali kalau dia yang minta.

Aku menciumnya lagi, kali ini dengan gigitan pada bibir bawahnya. Ia terkesiap lalu aku bisa merasakan tangannya yang halus meraba-raba punggungku.

Ia menyukainya.

Aku menjauhkan bibirku, kemudian menyeringai padanya. "Mau lagi?"

"T-Tidak," lalu ia terlihat ragu, "A-Aku gak tahu..."

"Ya, kau mau lagi." Aku menyimpulkan jawabannya, kemudian menggiti bibirnya lagi. Kali ini dengan lebih ganas.

Ia mendorongku menjauh, lalu menyentuh bibirnya yang membengkak. "A-Aku masih belum tahu mau melakukan ini apa engga... B-Beri aku waktu."

Aku menghela napas. "Kenyataan bahwa kau masih disini membuktikan secara sadar ataupun tak sadar kau tertarik dengan seks." Aku mulai berfilosofi. "Kau juga tak mendorongku lagi seperti tadi. Artinya aku membuat suatu kemajuan disini."

"T-Tapi ini terlalu cepat! A-Aku.. Aku masih 18 tahun..."

"Terus kenapa? Aku kehilangan keperawananku waktu aku umur 14 tahun."

Ia terkesiap mendengarnya. "B-Benarkah?"

"Ya. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir, aku berpengalaman."

Dia menggeleng-geleng. "A-Aku masih gak yakin."

"Kau boleh memegang kendali kalau begitu. Lakukan apa yang kau mau pada tubuhku." Aku merentangkan lenganku, memberinya izin.

Seluruh wajah dan lehernya memerah.

"A-Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan!" Ia tertawa gugup.

"Kau tahu Hinata," Aku menyentuh dagunya, membuatnya mendongak padaku, "Semakin kau menolak, semakin ini akan terasa kasar bagimu." Aku menggeram padanya. Kemudian ide itu tiba-tiba terlintas, membuatku tertawa kecil lalu berbisik padanya, "atau mungkin itulah yang kau inginkan dari tadi? Kau mau aku melakukannya dengan kasar? Tidak masalah. Kau hanya perlu meminta."

Dia menatapku tak percaya. Apa aku menebak dengan benar? Ya Tuhan, aku tak menyangka perawan seperti dia ternyata punya fantasi jorok seperti itu. Tapi seperti yang pepatah bilang, jangan pernah menilai buku dari sampulnya. Si Hyuuga ini boleh saja terlihat polos, tapi ternyata dalamnya liar.

"Haruskah aku menunggu sampai kau menjerit dan menendangku?" Aku mendorongnya hingga terlentang, kemudian merangkak di atasnya.

"A-A-Aku tidak melukai orang dengan sengaja. I-Itu melanggar kode etikku."

Aku suka dia. Dalam posisi seperti ini biasanya perempuan lain sudah akan membiarkanku melakukan apa saja. Tapi perempuan ini tidak. Dia masih tetap menggodaku dengan berpura-pura menolak. Aku suka perempuan yang jual mahal begini.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memperkosamu?"

Matanya sontak melebar dan pupilnya mengecil. Dia merasa dirinya terancam sekarang. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar menendangku, aku sudah menahan kakinya dengan lututku.

"TIDAK!" Ia berteriak. "JANGAN!" Kepalannya sudah hampir meninju wajahku kalau aku tak menangkapnya. "BERCINTA HARUS DIDASARI DENGAN CINTA! BUKAN PAKSAAN!" jeritnya panik.

Dia memang benar-benar lucu. "Shh. Tenang. Aku cuman bercanda."

Ia membuang muka, menoleh ke samping, mengabaikanku. "Aku tak suka candaanmu," katanya.

Apa dia ngambek?

Ia kemudian mendorongku. Dengan wajah seperti itu aku tahu kalau aku tak menyingkir, ia pasti akan menggunakan tenaganya untuk melemparku lagi. Sambil menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dadanya, ia berdiri dan meraih handuk.

Dengan tenang aku kembali masuk ke dalam kolam. Aku tahu ini curang, dan ia pasti tak menyukainya. Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkannya meninggalkanku dalam keadaan terangsang. Tanpa berbalik pun aku bisa membayangkan ekspresi wajahnya.

Kalau tadi dia ngambek, mungkin sekarang dia murka.

"Gaara!" Ia berseru.

"Ya?"

Aku bersandar pada pinggir kolam, membelakanginya.

"L-Lepaskan aku!"

"Memohonlah."

"L-Lepaskan aku! K-Kumohon!" Dia benar-benar melakukannya. Tapi seharusnya dia juga tahu aku sama sekali tak ada niat melepasnya.

"Tidak cukup."

"G-Gaara, k-kumohon dengan amat sangat l-lepaskan p-p-pasirmu." Suaranya terdengar pecah sekarang.

Aku berbalik, kemudian memandang perempuan itu dengan dagu di atas kedua lenganku yang terlipat. Ia tampak sangat takut melihat pasir yang membentuk borgol di kakinya.

"Kalau kulepas kau akan kembali kesini?"

"I-I-Iya," Dia mengangguk. Cengkeramannya pada handuk menguat, seakan-akan takut aku akan menggunakan pasirku untuk menariknya.

Haha.

Maka aku pun melepaskannya. Tapi, begitu butir pasir terakhir meninggalkan kakinya, perempuan itu langsung melesat keluar dari pemandian, meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya.

Setelah mengambil handuk, aku pun melesat keluar mengikutinya. Aku bisa melihat jejak air di lantai serta suara langkah kakinya. Masih terlalu cepat seratus tahun baginya untuk kabur dariku. Dalam beberapa detik aku sudah menyusulnya dan gadis itu sudah hampir memasuki sebuah ruangan.

Aku mencengkeram lengannya lalu menariknya ke arahku.

Dia menjerit, lalu menginjak kakiku. Pijakannya membuatku kaget hingga peganganku padanya terlepas. Ia mengambil kesempatan tersebut untuk lari dariku. Tapi aku langsung mengejarnya, kemudian menarik rambutnya.

Gadis ini lucu sekali.

Ia berputar kemudian menggigit tanganku. Dan sekali lagi berhasil kabur.

Permainan apa ini? Kucing-kucingan? Apa aku jadi kucingnya? Ya, kurasa saat ini aku jadi kucingnya. Baiklah, kalau dia mau main, aku akan meladeninya. Tunggu sampai aku menangkapnya.

Muaha.

Dia sudah berada di ujung koridor kemudian menoleh ke belakang dan terkikik melihatku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Kurasa ia sudah tak ngambek lagi. Tanpa diduga ternyata gadis ini tak begitu buruk. Perempuan kalau sudah ngambek biasanya suka menghancurkan barang, seperti Temari, atau mendadak jadi banyak mau. Mau beli inilah, beli itulah, mau makan inilah, makan itulah. Tapi Hinata tak begitu. Dia cuman butuh... butuh apa? Cuman butuh dikejar?

Saat itu aku memutuskan, tidak hanya lucu, tapi Hinata ternyata gadis yang unik.

Unik karena ia tak seperti gadis kebanyakan.

Aku berhasil menghentikannya. Kali ini tak hanya menarik rambut atau menahan bahu, tapi aku memeluk tubuhnya supaya dia tak bisa lari kemana-mana. Ia meronta-ronta, namun aku mempererat pelukanku. Dan ia tertawa cekikikan.

"Ampun..." katanya disela-sela tawanya. "Ampun... Aku gak akan lari lagi."

Siapa yang percaya? Aku mengangkatnya lalu memanggulnya di bahu. Ia memekik kemudian meronta-ronta sambil memohon padaku untuk menurunkannya.

Yang mungkin akan kulakukan nanti.

Aku membawanya kembali ke tempat semula, ke pemandian campur, lalu menurunkan Hinata yang wajahnya merah karena kebanyakan tertawa ke kolam. Bukannya marah, tawanya malah makin keras. Aku tak mengerti lagi apa isi kepala cewek ini. Tapi melihatnya tertawa seperti itu aku sendiri tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Pembalasan," ujarku saat ikut masuk ke dalam kolam.

Begitu tawanya mereda, ia bergegas ke pinggir kolam untuk memeras air dari handuknya yang basah kuyup.

"Sudah lama aku gak ketawa sampai suaraku serak," bisiknya pelan.

"Tidak sulit membuatmu tertawa." Ya, kalau hanya kejar-kejaran begitu yang dibutuhkan, aku bisa membuatnya tertawa seratus kali sehari.

"Hanya kesempatannya yang tak pernah ada."

Itu memancing perhatianku.

"Jelaskan." Itu bukan permintaan, itu perintah.

Hinata menghela napas, kemudian membaringkan kepalanya pada lantai di pinggir kolam. Ia tampak menyusun kata-katanya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab, "Aku memang tak memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk tertawa. Kerja, latihan, kerja, latihan, hidupku begitu monoton hingga rasanya aku mau menjerit."

"Kenapa tak kau lakukan?"

Dia tertawa kecil. "Sudah sering. Tapi... kau tahu, rasanya seperti masturbasi. Kau tak mendapatkan kepuasan yang sesungguhnya. Hanya dengan berteriak, maksudku." Wajahnya memerah.

"Jadi kau tahu bagaimana rasanya masturbasi?" Aku menyeringai padanya.

"Aku ini gadis 18 tahun yang normal." Ia menegakkan badannya, lalu memunggungiku.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak menikmati seks seperti gadis 18 tahun normal lainnya?"

Ada sebuah keheningan yang menyesakkan selama beberapa saat sebelum Hinata tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Gaara, a-a-apakah kau ingat kapan kita t-terakhir kali bertemu?" Ia menoleh ke belakang, ke arahku, pandangannya serius.

Hinata Hyuuga... Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya tentu saja ketika ujian Chuunin sewaktu ia melawan sepupunya yang beringas itu. Tapi, tadi dia bilang kalau dia pernah melihatku waktu aku melawan Seimei. Jadi dia pasti ikut serta dalam misi pembantaian Seimei juga. Tapi saat itu aku tak ingat pernah melihatnya, jadi... apa yang harus kujawab?

Kalau kujawab dengan jujur, dia pasti makin rendah diri karena aku jelas-jelas tak mengingatnya saat misi melawan Seimei. Tapi kalau aku berbohong, aku bisa mengatakan dia akan tahu kalau aku berbohong.

Sejak kapan aku jadi memikirkan perasaan perempuan lain seperti ini?

"Waktu ujian chuunin. Itulah terakhir kali aku melihatmu," jawabku jujur.

Dia menghela napas, kemudian tersenyum sedih. "Kamu sudah lupa, ya?"

Aku tak menjawab. Sudah lupa apa? Aku dengan sempurna bisa mengingat semua masa kecilku sampai sekarang, tak ada satu pun yang terlewat. Aku pasti tahu kalau aku pernah bertemu dengannya setelah ujian chuunin. Dia orang yang unik, tak mungkin aku melewatkannya.

"Dua tahun lalu... di ruang kerjamu..."

Aku mengernyit. Apa yang terjadi dua tahun yang lalu?

"Apa kau akan memberitahuku apa yang terjadi dua tahun yang lalu, atau aku harus mengingatnya sendiri?"

Dia menunduk tak menjawab, yang berarti aku harus mengingatnya sendiri atau gadis ini akan meledak.

Dua tahun yang lalu, ya? Hmm... Dua tahun yang lalu aku sudah lepas dari Shukaku, menyelesaikan sengketa ini dan itu, membuat perjanjian ini dan itu, pergi ke banyak tempat termasuk Konoha... tapi aku yakin tak sekalipun aku pernah bertemu dengan gadis ini, apalagi berbicara dengannya.

Jadi apa maksudnya dengan 'dua tahun yang lalu'?

Tidak mungkin dua tahun yang lalu aku mabuk di Konoha lalu tanpa sengaja menidurinya 'kan? Tidak, aku tak seceroboh itu.

Mendadak Hinata mendongak, dua butir air mata bergulir di pipinya, lalu dia berseru, "Kamu jahat!" Ia terisak lalu keluar dari kolam. Aku masih tercengang dengan semburannya barusan hingga tak sempat mencegahnya meninggalkan pemandian.

Ya Tuhan, apa lagi yang sudah kulakukan?

* * *

><p>Sama seperti Hinata, aku juga tak repot-repot membilas diriku. Aku hanya mengeringkan badan, kemudian mengenakan kimono lagi sebelum meniggalkan pemandian. Jika dugaanku benar, maka Hinata mungkin berada di ruangan pribadinya, merajuk sambil memaki-maki diriku, atau sedang di dapur, yang tak kuketahui dimana letaknya, untuk menepati janjinya membuatkanku makanan.<p>

Firasatku mengatakan, ia mungkin melakukan yang kedua.

Jadi aku kembali ke ruanganku. Tidak ada gunanya mencari gadis itu. Toh, dia pasti akan mendatangiku lagi dengan makanan yang dijanjikannya. Gadis itu tak terlihat seperti orang yang akan mengingkari janji. Meskipun ia mungkin akan menepati janjinya sambil menggerutu.

Haha.

Aku tak menunggu lama ketika dugaanku terbukti. Hinata memang datang bersama gadis kecil yang tak kuingat siapa namanya itu dengan membawa makan malam. Kurasa mereka lupa kalau aku hanya sendirian dan terbawa suasana hingga memasak makanan yang cukup untuk sepuluh orang.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu." kata Hinata sopan sambil memindahkan satu persatu piring ke atas meja. Wajahnya mulus tanpa ada tanda-tanda air mata sedikit pun. Aku mengikuti setiap gerakannya dengan mataku. Walaupun berusaha menyembunyikannya, aku tahu ia gelisah.

Begitu selesai, kentara sekali Hinata ingin cepat-cepat keluar. Tapi aku menahannya. "Bisakah kau menemaniku di sini, Hinata?"

Dia terlihat kaget, lalu cepat-cepat menolak, "M-Maafkan saya, Tuan. Tapi saya harus membereskan..."

Tapi si gadis kecil langsung menyelanya. "Tidak masalah, Nona. Saya bisa membereskan dapur sendirian. Anda di sini saja temani Tuan ini." katanya dengan nada ceria. Aku tak melewatkan saat gadis itu diam-diam mengacungkan jempolnya pada Hinata. Walaupun masih kecil tapi aku menghormatinya karena mengetahui niatku.

"Dia benar. Kau di sini saja."

"Sungguh, tidak apa-apa Nona. Saya bisa mengerjakan semuanya sendirian." Ia membungkuk hormat pada kami berdua, "Saya permisi dulu."

Aku mengangguk padanya. Sementara Hinata memberinya pandangan yang seolah-olah berkata 'dasar iblis kecil!'

Begitu pintu tertutup, dan yakin bocah itu tak mencuri dengar, Hinata berkata "S-Sudah berkali-kali kubilang padanya, a-aku tak akan memberikan servis apapun pada tamu selain makanan."

"Tapi dia sepertinya berpikiran lebih maju daripada kau." Aku berkomentar sambil mencomot beberapa buncis menggunakan sumpit.

"Dasar mesum," Ia menggerutu pelan. Namun aku mengabaikannya.

"Kemarilah." Aku memberi sinyal padanya supaya mendekat. Meskipun ia terlihat ogah-ogahan dengan bibirnya yang manyun, namun tetap saja ia bergeser mendekat padaku. Aku menyodorkan sepotong buncis menggunakan sumpit ke arahnya. Ia terpana menatapnya, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya.

"I-Itu dariku untukmu."

Aku memegang dagunya, lalu membuka paksa mulutnya. "Dan ini dariku untukmu."

Ia tak punya pilihan kecuali menerima buncis tersebut. Aku tersenyum puas melihatnya. Aku terus melakukannya, menyuapinya makan sambil sesekali menyuapi diriku sendiri. Kami berdua makan dalam diam, sampai aku memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Jadi... apa kau akan memberitahuku kenapa kau memanggilku jahat?"

Baiklah, di masa lalu aku mungkin salah satu bajingan kejam yang tak segan-segan membantai orang hanya demi kepuasan pribadi. Aku tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun. Semuanya salahku sendiri karena aku menuruti kata-kata iblis berekor satu yang hidup dalam otak-ku dulu. Namun beberapa tahun belakangan ini aku mulai berubah. Ya, aku berusaha berubah menjadi orang yang lebih baik setelah dipromosikan menjadi Kazekage.

Mungkinkah aku pernah menjahati gadis ini di masa lalu? Karena aku yakin dosaku paling banyak menumpuk pada periode sebelum aku bertemu dengan Naruto.

Hinata menatapku dengan pandangan kecewa. Bibirnya yang indah melengkung ke bawah.

Ya, bibirnya memang indah. Kalau bukan indah, mungkin seksi? Bibirnya penuh dan berwarna pink. Namun karena hampir setiap saat ia gigit, bibir pink itu berubah warna menjadi merah.

Ia menghentikan gerakanku saat aku hendak menyuapkan sepotong daging padanya. Lalu ia mengambil alih sumpit yang kupegang, dan malah menyuapkan daging itu padaku. Aku tidak menolak.

"Dulu... Ayahku pernah mendekatimu d-dengan... proposal pernikahan, 'kan?" Ia berbisik pelan sambil terus menyuapiku.

Bukannya mau sombong, tapi sejak diangkat menjadi Kazekage, aku sudah menerima puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan proposal pernikahan dari berbagai negeri. Dan tak semuanya yang kulihat. Ada beberapa yang Kankurou atau Temari lihat, lalu bila menurut mereka proposal itu menjanjikan, mereka akan menyuruhku menemui pengirim proposalnya.

"Iya, kan?"

Aku mengernyit.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku menerima banyak sekali proposal pernikahan, dan..."

"Kau pasti menerimanya!" Ia tiba-tiba berseru. "Kalau kau tak menerimanya, tak mungkin ayah menyuruhku menemuimu!"

"Dengar, mungkin kau salah orang..."

Mendadak wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dariku. "Aku tak mungkin salah." Ia menatapku tajam. "Karena aku bertemu dengan anda, Yang Mulia Kazekage."

Eh? Benarkah?

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali.

Dia pernah bertemu denganku?

"Aku pasti ingat jika aku bertemu denganmu..."

Dia memandangku kecewa, lalu kembali duduk di tempatnya semula dan menghela napas. "Hanya dua menit, Kazekage-sama... Hanya dua menit yang kau butuhkan untuk memutuskan bahwa aku tak pantas menjadi istrimu. Hanya dua menit yang kau butuhkan membuat ayahku percaya bahwa aku tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mempermalukan namanya!"

Aku tercengang mendengarnya.

"Terlalu pemalu dan penggagap, 'kan? Kau tak tahan berada di ruang yang sama dengan orang sepertiku lebih dari dua menit." Matanya berkaca-kaca dan hidungnya memerah sekarang, "Karena itu kau pura-pura ke toilet padahal sebenarnya kau meninggalkanku di situ." Ia mengusap matanya menggunakan ujung kimono-nya. "Kenapa? Kenapa waktu itu kau tak membiarkanku mencoba? Lalu sekarang... kau tiba-tiba datang, menebarkan pesonamu seakan-akan semua gadis akan dengan mudah jatuh ke pelukanmu." Ia terisak. "Kau egois... Kau sangat egois." Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Ya Tuhan.

Aku ingat sekarang.

Dua tahun yang lalu aku memang pernah mengiyakan sebuah proposal yang diajukan oleh Kankurou. Seorang tuan tanah dari klan terhormat di Konoha. Demi persahabatan desa Suna dan Konoha, serta demi Kankurou, aku setuju untuk bertemu dengan mereka. Aku tak benar-benar serius mau mempertimbangkan proposal itu. Hanya supaya aku bisa berkata pada Kankurou kalau aku sudah 'mencoba'.

Hari itu adalah hari yang panas, dan gadis itu datang ke ruanganku. Yang kuingat darinya hanyalah rambut panjang serta poninya yang tak kalah panjang dan menutupi matanya. Gadis itu terus-terusan menunduk, berbicara dengan gagap, dan tak berhenti meminta maaf. Aku tak suka gadis pengecut seperti itu. Sekarang saja ia sudah tak berani menatapku, bagaimana pula saat menikah denganku nanti? Karena itulah dalam dua menit... aku keluar ruangan dengan alasan ke toilet, padahal sebenarnya aku pergi ke gurun dan bersemedi disana sampai malam.

Begitu kembali, gadis itu sudah tak ada. Aku berbicara pada Kankurou keesokan harinya, dan kurasa Kankurou menyampaikan kata-kataku pada ayahnya.

Tak kusangka gadis itu adalah Hinata.

"Hey..."

Isakan Hinata tak berhenti. Aku tak pernah terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini dan aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Karena itulah aku hanya diam di tempatku dan menunggu sampai tangisannya selesai.

"Hinata..." Aku memanggilnya begitu ia tangisannya reda, "Lihat aku..."

Entah hal buruk apa yang terjadi padanya akibat keputusan bodohku itu. Aku tak menyangka _mood-swing_ ku dua tahun yang lalu itu dapat menyebabkan kemalangan pada gadis ini. Dan mungkin segala kenangan buruk akibat kejadian itu kembali menghantuinya gara-gara aku.

Aku bergeser mendekat ke arahnya. Kedua lenganku kuselipkan di bawah dadanya, lalu aku menariknya ke pangkuanku.

"Aku memang bajingan."

"Bajingan mesum..." Ia menambahkan.

"Ya, ya, bajingan mesum..." Dia benar. Tanpa mengetahui kejadian itu tadi aku hampir memaksanya untuk bercinta denganku. Pantas saja dia terus menolak. Tapi aku malah menganggap penolakannya sebagai taktik untuk menggodaku. Aku pantas ditonjok.

"Dan brengsek..." tambahnya lagi.

"Ya, ya, bajingan mesum brengsek..." Aku mungkin salah satu penyebab rasa rendah diri gadis ini selama ini dan aku tak pernah menyadarinya. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku. "Maaf..."

Kata terakhir itu merupakan salah satu kata yang paling jarang kugunakan selama 18 tahun kehidupanku ini. Ya, aku memang sudah berubah menjadi manusia yang lebih baik. Tapi aku sudah terbiasa hidup di lingkungan dimana orang-orang memaklumi kesalahanku. Namun kali ini, kurasa gadis ini tak mungkin memaklumiku. Dia tak seharusnya menangis, seharusnya dia marah. Akan lebih melegakan rasanya kalau gadis ini mengamuk seperti Temari daripada menangis seperti ini.

Dia membuatku merasa bersalah.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak dulu..."

Eh?

"Tapi aku tak pernah melupakan kejadian itu. Setelah itu, gosip menyebar bahwa aku ditolak oleh Kazekage. Ayahku malu sekali. Tidak ada laki-laki yang mencoba melamarku. Aku makin tak berguna. Tapi sekarang kau mendadak muncul lagi, dengan lukamu dan segala macam. Lalu kau bilang kau tak ingat pada..."

Aku mencium bibirnya sebelum ia bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan menangis lagi. Ia meronta-ronta di pelukanku dan berusaha menelengkan kepalanya agar bibirnya terpisah dariku. Namun aku memperkuat pelukanku padanya dan menahan kepalanya agar tetap di tempat.

Setelah ia menyerah pada ciuman tersebut, aku melepasnya.

"Aku memang bajingan tolol dan idiot karena meninggalkan kau saat itu dan aku benar-benar menyesal karena tak tahu apa yang sudah kulewatkan. Aku melewatkan kecantikan yang kau sembunyikan di balik rambutmu yang seperti tirai ini. Aku melewatkan tawamu yang kau sembunyikan di balik kegugupanmu. Dan aku melewatkan kebaikanmu... karena keegoisanku." Aku menciumnya lagi. "Beri aku kesempatan. Kita ulang dari awal lagi?"

Aku melihat saat berbagai emosi berkelebat di matanya. Namun kemudian ia memejamkan mata dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipiku. Selama beberapa saat kami hanya terdiam dalam posisi tersebut. Sampai tiba-tiba...

PLAK!

"ARGH!"

Ia menepuk kedua pipiku dengan kencang. Atau lebih tepatnya menepuk _luka_ di pipiku dengan seluruh _tenaganya_.

"APA-APAAN KAU...?" Aku menepis tangannya dariku. Namun dia hanya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Oh, ayolah. Yang benar saja?

"Kenapa kau mau mengulanginya dari awal?"

Aku meringis, lalu menyentuh luka pipiku dengan hati-hati. Rasanya makin perih. "Karena kalau tidak, kau akan melakukan hal seperti ini!" Aku membentaknya.

"Aku melakukan itu karena tampaknya sangat mudah bagimu mengatakan," ia merendahkan suaranya dan meniru gaya bicaraku, "'mari kita ulang dari awal lagi'. Kamu pikir semuanya segampang itu?"

"Jadi apa maumu?" Aku tak ingin menaikkan suaraku, tapi lama kelamaan perempuan ini membuatku lepas kendali. "Aku sudah minta maaf, menawarkan perdamaian, kau mau apa lagi? Kau mau aku memutar waktu kembali lagi ke saat itu?"

Ia berdiri di kakinya, "Kenapa jadi kamu yang marah-marah?"

Aku juga ikut berdiri. "Aku tidak marah-marah. Kau yang memulai semuanya. Kau tak perlu memukul lukaku seperti itu. Kupikir melukai orang tanpa alasan melanggar kode etikmu?" Sindirku tajam.

Ia kelihatannya tak terima mendengar sindiranku. "Aku punya alasan!" Ia mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arahku. "Kamu sendiri yang mengakuinya tadi! Kamu adalah bajingan mesum brengsek! Bajingan mesum brengsek pantas mendapat pukulan itu!"

"Baik. Kau sudah mendapat pukulanmu. Lalu apa lagi maumu sekarang? Kau mau aku bersujud padamu?" HAH! Yang benar saja. Sampai seratus juta tahun pun aku tak akan mau bersujud di hadapan manusia lain.

Ia menatapku tajam, "Ini bukan saatnya bercanda, Kazekage-sama," katanya sambil menggertakkan gigi.

"Siapa yang bercanda?" Aku mengguncang-guncang bahunya. "Sudah kubilang tadi kalau aku menyesal meninggalkanmu seperti itu. Aku tak tahu apa yang kulewatkan! Seandainya aku tahu kalau kau... adalah kau... aku tak akan meninggalkanmu!"

Dia terdiam. Selama beberapa saat kami hanya bertatapan satu sama lain. Kemudian ia menepis tanganku dan berbalik menuju sudut kamar, lalu duduk meringkuk di sana.

Aku tak mencoba mendekatinya. Aku kembali duduk di tempatku semula dan menyantap makananku lagi. Meskipun rasanya tiba-tiba terasa hambar, aku tak peduli. Akan canggung rasanya kalau aku hanya duduk bengong tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Bagaimana rasa makanannya?"

Hinata tiba-tiba bertanya, memecahkan kebisuan dalam ruangan.

"Enak," jawabku singkat. Aku tidak bohong. Sebelum bertengkar tadi makanan ini memang sangat enak.

"Kamu suka?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya."

Dia terdiam lagi.

"Tadi... waktu di kolam... k-kamu bilang aku c-cantik. K-Kamu serius?"

Aku memandangnya. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di lututnya, menghindari pandanganku.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda saat mengatakannya tadi?"

"T-Tidak. H-Hanya saja... kamu terlihat sangat t-t-terangsang tadi. J-Jadi... k-kupikir k-kamu me-mengatakan i-itu semua h-hanya karena... p-pikiranmu s-sedang berkabut?"

Dia benar juga. Dia melanjutkan lagi. "D-Dan... aku tak cantik. J-Jadi kupikir..."

"Kau pikir aku mengatakannya hanya supaya kau mau bercinta denganku?"

Dia tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk sambil tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kau tahu... lama-kelamaan rasa rendah dirimu membuatku gerah," kataku tenang.

Kepalanya langsung menoleh ke arahku. "Eh?"

"Jadi berhentilah melakukannya. Menurutku kau cantik. Dan masa bodoh dengan siapapun yang berkata sebaliknya, mau itu ayahmu, Sakura, Naruto, atau siapapun. Kau cantik, mengerti?"

Ia terpana mendengar kata-kataku. Kurasa aku baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang mengubah _mind-set_nya. Dan kuharap perubahannya ke arah yang lebih baik. Perlahan-lahan sebaris senyum merekah di bibirnya. Senyuman indah seperti yang kulihat di pasar tempo hari. Senyumannya yang ikhlas.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik."

Senyumnya memudar. "L-Lebih baik apa?"

"Kau terlihat lebih baik saat tersenyum." Kini ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding di belakang, sambil memandangku dengan tersenyum.

"K-Kamu suka senyumku?"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis, lalu menyeringai padanya. "Tentu saja. Apalagi kalau kau tertawa."

Ia tertawa mendengarnya. Tawanya ringan dan terdengar seperti bunyi lonceng dari surga. Aku belum pernah ke surga. Tapi kurasa kalau suatu saat aku pergi kesana (walaupun aku masih ragu aku akan berakhir di surga atau tidak), aku yakin bunyinya pasti terdengar seindah tawanya Hinata.

"Kamu pasti suka pemandianku..." katanya pelan.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Oh, akhirnya satu kalimat darimu yang dikatakan dengan percaya diri."

Wajahnya langsung semerah tomat. "B-Bukan begitu..."

"Ya. Aku suka pemandianmu."

Matanya berbinar-binar mendengarnya. Lalu wajahnya kembali memerah. Ia menggit bibirnya sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya.

"Eh... k-k-k-kalau b-b-b-begitu..." Entah mengapa aku merasa gagapnya makin parah, mungkin pertanyaan selanjutnya penting. "A-A-Apa... umh... k-kamu... m-menyukaiku?"

Aku menyeringai mendengarnya. Aku beranjak ke tempatnya lalu menyodorkan tanganku. "Ayo kita makan lagi."

Padahal aku belum menjawab pertanyaannya, namun senyumnya melebar melihat tanganku. Begitu meraih tanganku, bukannya berdiri ia malah menarikku hingga aku jatuh menimpanya. Ia tertawa melihat wajahku. Aku hanya menaikkan sebelah alis, lalu begitu tawanya mereda, ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan memejamkan matanya.

Selama beberapa saat aku hanya memperhatikan wajah Hinata Hyuuga yang sedikit memerah dengan bibir manyum minta dicium. Aku sadar pasti ada cengiran lebar di wajahku yang membuatku terlihat tolol. Tapi aku tak peduli.

Kurasa Hinata akan meninjuku kalau aku tak menciumnya sekarang.

Haha.

* * *

><p>Malam itu, aku tidak bercinta dengan Hinata. Malam itu kami terjaga sampai pagi dengan berpelukan sambil bercerita tentang kisah kami masing-masing. Keesokan paginya aku pulang ke Sunagakure. Hinata mengucapkan sampai jumpa padaku di gerbang Konoha dan memberi beberapa gelas klindamycin untuk lukaku. Dan itulah terakhir kalinya kami bertemu selama beberapa bulan. Selama beberapa bulan itu aku tak pernah berhenti memikirkannya. Saat aku kembali ke Konoha, lukaku sudah seratus persen sembuh. Dengan percaya diri, aku pun melamarnya. Dia menolak, karena menurutnya aku harus berusaha lebih keras dari hanya sekedar berkata "maukah kau menjadi milikku?" Aku mengganti strategiku dengan berbagai macam bunga, musik, cokelat, dan anak anjing. Namun ia masih tetap mengatakan tidak. Akhirnya aku kembali menginap di pemandian air panasnya. Kami pun kembali mandi bersama, dan saat itu aku berhasil bercinta dengannya. Ia bilang ia selalu tahu kalau <em>first time<em>-nya pasti akan di pemandian itu. Mungkin dia punya semacam indera keenam? Saat itu aku kembali melamarnya untuk kesekian kalinya, dan ia berkata ya! Kami pun bercinta sekali lagi dan aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ternyata yang harus kulakukan hanyalah memilih tempat yang tepat dan suasana yang tepat untuk menanyakan pertanyaannya.

Beberapa bulan kemudian aku menikah dengan Hinata. Hiashi Hyuuga? _Well_, dia menyesal karena sudah memperlakukan anaknya dengan buruk. Tapi dia tetap datang ke acara pernikahan kami dan tetap memberikan restunya. Maksudku, orang tua macam apa yang tak mau memiliki Kazekage sebagai menantu? Dan... Sakura? _Well_, dia bertunangan dengan Naruto dan mereka merupakan tamu utama di pesta pernikahan kami. Setelah itu, aku memboyong Hinata ke Sunagakure. Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga, aku membeli pemandian air panasnya dan menjadikannya rumah pribadi kami. Pemandian tempat kami bercinta pertama kali sudah kuanggap sebagai tempat sakral yang tak boleh dimasuki siapapun kecuali kami. Hinata menganggap aku berlebihan. Tapi tak berapa lama ia juga menganggap itu ide yang bagus dan sekarang ia malah lebih memilih bercinta di tempat itu daripada di kamar kami sendiri.

Aku terkadang berpikir, apa yang akan terjadi seandainya aku tak terkena pestisida di _greenhouse_ si Yamanaka? Apa yang akan terjadi seandainya aku tak mengikuti Sakura ke rumah sakit? Apa yang akan terjadi seandainya malam itu aku tidak nyasar?

Kurasa... Kebencian tak selamanya merupakan akar dari sesuatu yang buruk. Baiklah, mungkin kalau terlalu mendalami kebenciannya pada Sakura, Hinata mungkin akan berubah menjadi wanita merana yang menganggap dirinya tak akan pernah dicintai siapapun.

Tapi... kebencian yang sama jugalah yang membuatnya bertemu denganku. Mungkin pertemuan pertama kami tak berjalan bergitu baik. Tapi pertemuan kedua jelas-jelas menimbulkan bekas yang indah pada memori kami masing-masing.

Dan pada akhirnya menjadikannya wanita yang paling dicintai di dunia ini.

Dicintai olehku, tentunya.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah! Selesai? Selesai? Aku masih ga percaya! Multi chapter pertamaku yang selesai! Woohoo!<strong>

**Pertama-tama aku mau ucapin terima kasih buat semua readers yang dengan baik hati meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca, mereview dan bakhan memfavorite! XD Kisses and hugs for you guys!**

**Kedua aku mau minta maaf kalau ide cerita ini agak twisted dan endingnya agak dipaksakan. Hinata dan Gaara memang agak OOC disini. Apalagi Hinata.**

**Ketiga... HAPPY BIRTHDAY GAARA! Gaara kita tersayang hari ini ulang tahun dan chapter terakhir ini didekasikan untuk dia seorang ;)**

**Akhir kata, semoga kalian puas dengan akhir cerita ini. Opini, komentar, kritik, saran, atau hanya ingin sekedar berkenalan dengan saya *eaaa pede banged* silahkan isi di kolom review xD**

**Sampai jumpa di cerita saya berikutnya.**

**xoxo**  
><strong>shiorinsan <strong>


End file.
